Independence & Freedom
by mandymld
Summary: Freedom of control and influence of others. HH Challenge. Liz declares her independence and a revolution erupts as those that surround Jason and her try to keep her where they want her. Warning... violence
1. Chapter 1

The definition of independence is freedom from control or influence of another or others

Chapter 1~ Injustice in the end produces independence. ~ Voltaire

Washington DC June 29th, 2011

Elizabeth soon had her boys ready for their long trip to New York, Cam was beside himself on the idea of traveling by train and Jake, well Jake was just excited to be leaving his house. She had to laugh how her son took pleasure in the simplest of things.

Hearing a soft cry, she moved over to the jumping gym and said to the little blond inside, "Yes, I know you are excited too."

Mommy herself was a little excited, a little worried and more than ready to deal with the injustices she had been dealt over the years. Thanks to therapy she had faced that she had created a good part of the mess by being a people pleaser and afraid to stand up against those who had hurt her.

Well as of this weekend, no one will ever be able to say that about her again. Hearing footsteps, she smiled at her friend, then said "Are you sure about this?"

Zeva gave a quick grin then looked at the two boys and said "Oh yeah, I am not going to miss a chance to see you put into action all that I supervised you learning. Do you have EVERYTHING?"

Nodding, Elizabeth looked at the children, her two sons and her darling little girl and while she wished that she could leave them here, where they would be safest, she knew that in the end, she wouldn't be returning. Zeva had promised to arrange for everything to be shipped by the end of July at the latest.

"Where do you intend to start and where oh where is our partner in this little undertaking?" asked the Israeli. Hearing footsteps, Elizabeth and she turned to grin at the woman now entering. "Well did you take care of it?"

With a smirk, Abby said "Of course and Tony won't have a clue at least not until we return."

An hour later the three women and three kids met their contact at Union Station where he handed Zeva  
yet more files on a thumb drive. Walking into their private car, Elizabeth took a deep breath then said "Well what did they find."

"Enough to get Nicolas Cassadine off your back." she said showing her the computer. Abby gave a quick grin then returned to typing before saying "OH, we got secondary confirmation about that other item. Should I spike the little geek?"

Elizabeth thought about the dead body that had brought her to the attention of the Naval Crime Unit and her meeting with these ladies and said "Yes please, if you can cause his computer to explode that might give me a few more days to take care of business." 

In New York, Elizabeth and Zeva met the contact of her work partner Tony's father and within minutes were on to their next meeting. After a trip across the harbor to New Jersey, Elizabeth felt some grim satisfaction at dealing with one less issue. "Now on to Bensonhurst."

After a very discreet visit with some very connected people, Zeva called Tony and thanked him for helping her friend. "Hey, a woman that knows about Audrey Hepburn and owns that particular outfit is a woman after my own dreams." he said brushing off their thanks then warning her that Gibbs would be back from Mexico a day earlier than expected.

As they left Penn Station to continue on their trip they were joined by two people. One a former guard of Jason's named Cody Paul, he had almost been killed as a direct result of Sam McCall's incessant meddling and the other well, if anyone in Port Charles knew about the other one, well more than a few people would wonder EXACTLY what Elizabeth was up to. 

It was two in the morning when the tired group left the train station in Watertown to make the short drive to Port Charles. Getting in the bullet proofed limo, Elizabeth gave a quick prayer then grimaced not sure that the lord exactly had a prayer for going home and blowing it's liars, users and more importantly it's criminals out of the stratosphere.

Arriving in town, Elizabeth saw when they drove down her old street that her house still remained empty and that there were lights on at the former Drake residence. Taking a quick trip down by the docks, she saw that things had been spruced up a little but but not much else had changed.

Then she arrived at the spot with the biggest change and shivered at the unnecessary loss of life caused by what was it that freak Franco had called it... oh, that's right the seven deadly sins. When the limo pulled into her new residence, Elizabeth gave a quick grimace then asked the rest of the quartet if they would help her get the children into the house.

As dawn came to the now awakening town of Port Charles, some were awaking up smug, others worried, some not waking at all, instead breathing through tubes at General Hospital, but all would soon learn that they had created an injustice, one that was going to bite every single one of them in the ass.

Looking at Zeva, she took a deep breath then nodded before turning to her attorney and said "Turn the hell-hounds lose."

"Where do you want to start?" asked the woman as she opened her attache case. "The Cassadines, the Quartermaines, the Spencers, the Corinthos family?"

"No, I believe we start with my own family." she said grimly then added. "We work our way through until the end. And would you please let Mr. Scorpio know that I have arrived."

Elizabeth soon fell into bed exhausted, knowing that what she had done in the past had led to this moment, but she had no regrets... no wishes to have done anything differently. Her children had needed her and she had to put them first. With a smirk, she couldn't help thinking that after all, Jason should understand, hadn't he put his first child over their supposed love, over his blood son.

Her mind went back to the day almost a year ago when she had been walking through the park, heavily pregnant and had been shoved out of the way by Michael Corinthos Jr. The boy had called back a careless sorry when he had realized who it was but that had started her labor.

Ten hours later, she had given birth to her little girl... who had then almost died at the hands of Jason Morgan's enemy just like her brother Jake had been kidnapped. Once again, there had been tears on Jason's part as he had begged forgiveness. And the part that had burnt into her soul was his last statement before leaving. "This is why we were never meant to be, I am too dangerous to be around." 

Tears that had lasted mere minutes before on her way to the nursery she had seen him with Sam McCall and Carly Jacks along with all of the assorted children connected to those families. She had stared then watched as Sam had made a point of kissing Jason.

Shaking her head, she had gone to the nursery and then had returned to her room stunned at what she had overheard her brother talking about with Nicolas Cassadine. She had gone through several stages of grief, then once home made plans.

Taking only what she would need, bringing nothing else, Elizabeth Imogene Webber and her three children had disappeared from Port Charles. First had been a stop in Baltimore where her Uncle Tom now lived.

After some blood tests on her and her children, she had forwarded the results to Mac Scorpio, the New York State Police and the FBI. They had put an end to APB's and the threats of kidnapping charges but she wanted more than that. She wanted to get away from everyone. Everyone who had claimed to be her friend as well as everyone who claimed to be her enemy and even those in between.

It had worked well, but then on Hugest 27, there was an explosion in Port Charles. Someone had bombed the Harborview Towers killing only two men. Jason Morgan, and Johnny Zachara. The police had quickly blamed it on the mob and since only mobsters died had buried the case.

Elizabeth had mourned for the man she had thought she knew, the Jason she had believed she loved and then forgot about it, knowing that for her children's sake she couldn't let it be a part of her daily routine.

Then had come word that since there was no recognizable body and it being Port Charles, the police had refused to declare Jason dead in spite of Alexis Davis and Diane Miller's best efforts. As a result Jason's will was in limbo. Then had come the news from Port Charles that Jason's will was null and void... then that his heir would inherit.

Elizabeth had laughed hysterically when she found out that Sam had been furious to be told that she wouldn't get anything from Jason, same for Carly who had put in claim in Micheal's name only to be told that the courts only recognized Elizabeth's son Jake as Jason's rightful heir.

She hadn't wanted any part of the estate, had in fact had an attorney draw up papers stating that fact, but then one day while driving the boys home from school and daycare had heard a strange pop in their usually quiet neighborhood.

Then she had seen the man in the newspaper and froze at her new work station. The man killed had been a former guard of Sonny's, she had seen him around Port Charles before moving here and more importantly, since the killing had happened close to the Navy Base and the man had been armed with a bomb, the NCIS had gotten involved.

She had continued denying any knowledge of anything when questioned during the door to door canvas of her neighborhood and she might have been in the clear but one day a woman had shown up. They had found badly deconstructed photos on the man they now knew was a professional hitman. A photo of her son and her. And then the part that chilled her to the bone, a photo of the one secret she had found out then kept from everyone...

Shaking, she managed to convince the agents who came to see her that she was innocent only when their forensics expert had figured out the man had accidentally ignited the trigger himself up. But the dark haired girl with the accent kept showing up, visiting her then one day had just sat down and said "You are hiding from someone, more than likely the mob. Fine, I get that but why are you letting yourself be a sitting punk?"

"A what?" asked Elizabeth confused, first as to why this woman wouldn't leave this alone then as to what she said.

"You know, a dead pigeon, er ah, what is that phrase. You know, why are you making it easy for them to take you out when they find you and if one did others will soon follow." she said. The next day after Elizabeth had burst into tears during one of their visits, a man had shown up, with a doctors

It was almost her birthday when Elizabeth had gone onto the Port Charles Herald website and found news that chilled her to the bone. According to it, Alexis Davis had broken the injunction on Jason's will and was trying to have Jake and her declared dead with Steven's help. Elizabeth had found out that as July 4th, 2011, Sam had a good chance of claiming Jason's estate with a newly found addendum to his will, supposedly drawn up on a computer.

Deciding that the hypocrisy and need to deal with all that had happened were giving her new courage and strength. She had then talked seriously with her doctor, then sat down with Zeva, leaving out details she had expressed her willingness to learn all that the woman could teach her.

The day after Christmas, she had moved on to other training with the woman's boss Jethro Gibbs. He had taught her to handle a variety of guns and how to interrogate people. Then just when she thought she was ready, Elizabeth had been given more training, by the strange young woman she would come to know as Abby.

Using those skills, Elizabeth had found two more partners. Cody Paul who as a former Marine was able to be tracked down by Gibbs and finally the woman who was going to have her back in Port Charles, at least in a legal sense.

Elizabeth was almost looking forward to Alexis Davis being torn to shreds, almost as much as she was that her skank of a daughter was going to disappear. In a file deep in the bowels of the J Edgar Hoover building was a piece of paper, one that was going to allow her to declare war on those that had hurt her using that Port Charles was a mob infested town that was a danger to national security.

All that was needed was a plan, one that took advantage of all her resources. Elizabeth had coolly and calmly put together what was needed and then by a twist of fate, Damien Spinelli had made the mistake of getting close to Elizabeth at the beginning of May.

In the end by Mother's Day, Elizabeth had decided to wait until school was out then return home just in time to prevent the users and losers of Port Charles from claiming Jason's estate. She would start with small stuff but by the time that the fireworks exploded over the Harbor on the Fourth of July, Port Charles and it's hypocritical citizens wouldn't know what had hit them.

Elizabeth entered the tribunal through a door on the opposite side from the three people who were about to decide whether or not her brother got to remain a doctor. As she explained to them what had happened to her and how she had overheard her brother talking to the man behind it, she saw they were skeptical but then she pulled out the big guns.

The files that proved the payoffs, the camera's showing the meetings (thanks to Abby) and more importantly the truth... that her brother had altered tests, and then had set up a patient to die. Elizabeth had later learned that said patient had been a plant, but that didn't change her dying as result of her brother's part in the conspiracy.

Leaving the way she came, she stood behind the hidden mirror and watched as her brother entered. As she watched he tried to claim the payoffs were legitimate payments, then that the meeting with Nik and then tried to say that he had no knowledge of the altered tests... she could still hear his supporting her emotionally, the playing on their childhood, the old nickname he had brought back to con her and wiped the tears as she listened to the doctors suspend his medical license for one year.

When he walked away, she got into the back of the limo and said "I need to see my grandmother next. Then since it will bring out the crazies when they find out I am back, I want security tightened around my daughter and the boys."

Cody made the call then when they arrived at Audrey's house asked if she wanted him to come in with her. 

"NO, I need to face her myself." Turning to the lawyer, she asked for the check then gracefully got out of the vehicle hoping that anyone watching saw the image of the cool and calm woman that she was trying to project.

Knocking on the door, she saw Audrey's smile then the woman's tears. Wishing that they meant something to her, Elizabeth let herself be hugged then when the elderly woman finally asked about her children, Elizabeth suggested they sit down and she would show her some pictures.

As Audrey did her subtle little bites at Elizabeth for leaving poor, poor Lucky and taking away Nik's child, Elizabeth just let her go on and on then said "I have something for you."

Taking it, Audrey expected to see photos of her great grandchildren, instead she found a check for half a million dollars. "Elizabeth, what is this and how did you get this much..."

Then with a wide grin, the woman said "Oh, I knew you would do the right then, I am so proud of you my dear... Nik will make a good father, and he can encourage your sons to take a better path than you did, after all my dear, you have made some very big mistakes."

Shaking her head, Elizabeth leaned back then said. "I have a restraining over on Nik and I wouldn't marry him if the only other choice was Sonny Corinthos. And Grams, I think it is time I did the talking. That check, right there is to absolve me of my guilt for all the help you have given me over the years. I decided that it was time to cut the strings. This way we are done, even. From now on, when you should by chance think of me, just remember me as a boarder, someone you took it, and that it was a huge mistake."

"Elizabeth Imo-" said Audrey her mouth dropping. "What has..."

"No, I am speaking, remember?" she asked. "I am done living my life by your rules, because your rules lead me to nothing but heart ache. Nik, by the way, switched the test results, he wasn't my little one's father and he knew it. As for Lucky, well I am done dealing with you in regards to him. He is an abuser hiding behind a badge and pretending that his part in our past made him the victim. He was no victim."

Standing, Elizabeth looked at the older woman sitting there. "You know, I could have used a real grandmother... one that was there unconditionally... but you put conditions on your love. Well, I am refusing to bow down and meet them. Go find Sarah, your perfect grandchild, maybe she will be willing to let you live with her."

Looking coolly at the woman she had spent most of her life trying to please, she said "That loan you took out to help Steven... the bank called it in. I am now the owner of this house and you have until the end of the week to vacate it. And my brother can't help you, he is having issues of his own. You spent your whole life worried about what the neighbors were saying about me, I wonder what they are going to think when your grandson, your pride and joy, the next coming of Steve Hardy loses his medical license and lands in jail for at the very least is depraved indifference to human life. Hold your head up high, Grams. Be proud of him."

Walking to the door, Elizabeth stood there looking out on the street and said sadly. "If you had ever just one, in my life been the kind of grandmother that I dreamed of, we wouldn't be here. Instead, you are going to have twenty four hours to cash that check, after that it is vacated, and Grams, I did love you, too bad you didn't love me."

"Elizabeth how dare you?" she asked. "Why? Why would you take this house away from me?"

Turning as she pushed open the drawer, Elizabeth gave her a watery smile then said "Because this house should have been my sanctuary, instead it was the source of most of my pain. And don't feel too alone, you are not the only one on my list. Because in honor of the fourth of July, I am declaring my independence. I only wish I had had the courage to do so years ago." 

Chapter 2 ~ The most unpardonable sin in society is independence of thought. ~ Emma Goldman 

Elizabeth crossed Audrey and her brother off her list. She didn't need to face Steven, she was well aware that he had made a deal with Nik, not to help her or to protect her but so that the porky little bastard could manipulate what she was going through. She was equally at fault, wanting to kill the pain caused by losing Jason. Looking back, she felt disgusted with herself. To have done what she had even after knowing the truth made her sick... she only hoped that some day her children would forgive her.

"Where to next boss?" asked Cody then handing her the phone said "Your attorney called, she needs you to make a decision as to where tomorrow's little conference takes place?"

Taking the phone, Elizabeth gave her the answer then told her how to arrange for it. "And be sure that all of them are there, I don't want to be bothered with doing this more than once."

She paused listening to what the woman had to say then grinding her teeth said "Put a stop to that then do me one more favor, have them send the file to Mac Scorpio as well as the other two agencies."

As they drove away, Elizabeth thought about what had just happened. While Audrey was one of the people she had to deal with, she did feel some sense of losing what little family she had... too bad that family was contingent on her behaving the way they wanted.

She knew that after the meeting in Probate Court, it would have ended her relationship with her grams anyhow. Then snorting, she acknowledged that it wouldn't have hurt the one with Steven. If he was willing to take money to push her to be with Nik, she had to wonder what his reaction would be to finding out she was about to be worth billions.

She would have never guessed from his contempt of Heather, that he was deep down just like his mother... 

AS Monica sat down next to the young man in the unused part of the mansion, she listened to the calming beep beep beep of the machines. "Oh, Jason, they are circling the wagons as the scavengers show up to pick at your remains. Why did you surround yourself with those sycophants, you, you were so much better than them..."

Feeling the grip of the gnarled hand on her shoulder, she leaned back and said "Oh, Edward, what are we going to do. And what if... what if they really were able to harm his son? To hurt Elizabeth?"

Edward's head was bowed as he looked at the man in the bed then at his daughter in law, "I don't know, I only wish that he would wake up. I could even deal with his hanging around with those people, if I knew... if I knew that he would be able to move, to think. I only wish he had or that Elizabeth had entrusted us with their secret before she had to flee from those horrible people in his world."

The elderly man thought about what he had done in the previous year, how he had sent someone after the hitman that he had been warned about. He could still hear the words. "We have to kill Jason's unwanted brat and his bitch of a mother. I need you to find someone to do that for me."

Edward had pieced it together, slowly then had told the man he hired to take care of the killer but to not disclose to anyone the young mothers location. He knew that as long as the world didn't know where she and those children were, Jason's son, his blood would be safe to live on, grow up and eventually have a family of his own.

Elizabeth was waiting in the apartment when the man came home. "Oh, Patrick, what the hell happened to you?"

The doctor's head came up and he stared as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Elizabeth?"

Standing, she went over and hugged the wrecked man. "Sit down, talk to me."

Moving over to the window, he looked out and said "What is there to tell and don't you think you should be talking to me, telling me where the hell you were. You do know that that is the only thing other than Emma that Robin and I talk about when she calls, you know. You and where you are, even a year later."

Getting her friend to sit down, she said "How did this happen?"

As he looked at her he knew he wouldn't get any answers until he gave some. So he did, telling her about how after Shirley died, he fell into bed with Lisa. How she had proceeded to make that public after Elizabeth had left. "I wish I had a good excuse, but I don't. Oh, I had a lot to throw at Robin, but in the end, I lost my wife, the woman I love for a roll in the hay with someone that reminded me of when I was a different me."

"Have you tried to talk to her, now that tempers have calmed down?" she asked.

"We haven't calmed down, that is just it." he said then asked "Now I get to ask a question, where have you been?"

"Someplace safe from the users in this town. And I wish I didn't have to tell you this now, but Shirley, was a plant, by Nik and my brother. You were used by them to manipulate me. So your marriage ending was partly my fault."

Patrick reached out and hugged her then said "No, it wasn't. It was theirs. As for Robin, she is helping create an AIDS vaccine, all the sudden, last year she just fixated on her ex boyfriend and I know I didn't help matters by reminiscing with Lisa and complaining about her friendship with Sonny..."

"No, you were right about Sonny and Lisa came after you. Yes, you should have had the courage of your convictions to say no, but I can't just blame you. I slept with a man who has been stalking me for years when I was using him to avoid the truth..." 

"Elizabeth, I don't know if you heard but Steven lost his medical license today." he said a bit uneasily.

"I know, I was the one who started the ball rolling." she said simply. 'I am done being used by people, my family included. I just wanted to stop in and see my old friend. You, you need to do what is best for you but I seriously hope that part of that is getting some help to fix your marriage. You love her and she loves you. Work on it, don't let yourself lose what is truly important to you."

"I can't just quit my job." he said quietly. "I don't know if you are aware but Matt left town last year after spending some time dating Maxie. Then she moved on to someone else and broke his heart. He went to Rochester, the Mayo clinic."

"Patrick don't worry about GH, go, get your family." she said then asked "Where is your luggage, I will help you pack."

"Why do I think you want me out of town?" he asked then said "I don't care, you're right, I need to worry about my family."

After calling a cab, she watched as he left then called her attorney. "Patrick Drake just left town, tell our contact I fulfilled my part in our deal. Now the rest is up to their daughter." 

Elizabeth went to the limo and ducked inside when she saw a familiar face driving up the street. Double checking, she asked Cody "Was that my ex-sister in law?"

"Yes, she looks like she is entering that building." he said pointing to the low slung medical building. Elizabeth took a good look at the sign in front of it then thought about what Zeva had said about every war having casualties. Handing her phone to Abby who was sitting silently as she punched up something on the computer she said "Call and ask for Detective Falconari, then tell him that a patient named Leslie Lu Spencer asked you to call him and join her."

Sitting back, they watched as the man showed up, his siren and lights going as he screeched to a halt in front of the building. When he hurried in, he said "You just called me, someone said my girl friend fell and was brought in here."

"What is her name?"

"Lulu, Lulu Spencer."

Typing the name, in she frowned then looked up at the man then back down. "Sir, I don't have a Lulu Spencer as a patient."

"She wouldn't be a patient, like I said, she fell outside." he said emphasizing the word fell. Hearing his girl friends voice down the hallway, he looked at the woman and said "That, the one that I just heard, that is my girl friend."

Taking a sigh, the nurse hit the button for security and to notify the police they had a problem even as she said "Sir, you are not the first man to try and stop his girl friend from getting an abortion. I am sorry but you can't go back there. I suggest you leave quietly and accept that she doesn't want the baby." 

"LOOK, I am trying to tell you, she wouldn't do that. I was CALLED from here, telling me she fell. You have to let me back there. She isn't here for that." he said getting frantic but he tensed up and stopped as the words she was saying penetrated his brain. "Wait, what did you just say?"

"I said likely story, if that is true why did she make an appointment under another name. I am positive it's the same girl since I doubt that there are a lot of Lulu's around town. So Lulu Hornsby is more than likely Lulu Spencer." she snapped. "Now, leave before the men behind you throw you out."

Dante left, stunned. Sitting on his police car, he saw the uniformed officers rolling up and said "False alarm. I uh, I have to go. Tell Mac I will be out of town for a few days."

In the limo, Elizabeth felt bad for the younger man but yet, he had to have known who Lulu was and still got involved with her. She saw the pale blond leaving then looking around. Getting out of her car, she walked over and said "Are you okay, Lulu?"

The blond tensed up and looked at the bitch who had stolen her brother's child and went to slap her.

Elizabeth grabbed her arm and forced it down saying. "Now after the procedure, you should know from the last time that you need to keep your blood pressure down and no vigorous activity. Besides, I think you might want to hold off on that righteous anger for a just a few more minutes until I tell you what else I did today."

"Where is my brother's daughter, you slut?" she ground out. 

Ignoring her, Elizabeth looked at her and said "If I was you, I would be more worried about how Dante is going to react to you having yet another abortion, Lulu. See, he didn't look too happy as he pulled away from here just now. I understand he got a call telling him you had collapsed and were begging for him to join you."

Lulu looked at her and saw in Elizabeth's eyes that she was telling the truth. Shaking she said "You, you are going to pay for what you have done. After Lucky gets his kid, I am going to watch as you are stripped of everything you care about. You whore, how dare you? I can't wait, when Jake and Cam are tossed into a foster home, or even better after Lucky gets custody and turns them against their whore of a mother who can't keep her legs closed for no man."

When Elizabeth just looked at her, Lulu felt some stirrings of misgivings then recalled who Lucky was now married to. "You just wait, with your past, Lucky and Claire will be raising his daughter to be a proper Spencer. Making sure that she is respected not a running joke like her slut of a mother."

Laughing now, Elizabeth leaned in and said to the girl "You and the rest of the hypocrites in this town have no idea what is going to be coming after your lying cheating no good asses and Lulu, I am going to take great pleasure in making sure that everyone, and I mean everyone knows exactly what happened today. You, stupid bint, you just killed Sonny Corinthos grandchild. Think about that one while you are sitting alone in your empty loft tonight because my guess is that this is the end of things for you and the latest Corinthos spawn."

"And Lulu, Lucky must not have told you, but I really was a slut, because neither Lucky nor Nik are the father of my little girl. So take that and shove it where the sun doesn't shine. Your brother was shooting blanks..."

"That isn't true, Nik already has a kid or did you forget that?" she asked smugly.

"Oh, Lulu, don't try to think, you will only hurt yourself. And when you get to your brother, and we both know that will be soon because you will run straight to them ask Nik, ask him who the father is... then see if he tells the truth."

Elizabeth returned to her temporary home, then spent the rest of the day playing with her kids, looking at her little girl, she said "It is going to a rough couple of days sweetie but in the end Mommy promises that she will have made the world safe for her family."

Tucking them into bed, she went to have a review of her techniques so far. The attorney said that she did good standing up to her grandmother while Abby verified that Patrick had landed safely in Paris. "I hope that things work out for them."

"As for Lulu, I wish you had just smacked her down but I get why you couldn't." said Zeva. "You do know that they are all going to be there tomorrow and will try to make your life a living hell."

"That is why our first meeting in the morning is so important. I want Mac to understand what will and will not be allowed and that if he doesn't deal with them, the man who will replace him will." said Elizabeth grimly. "I get that he is stuck between a rock and a hard place, but I am done playing by the rules."

As the folks in Port Charles went to bed, there was some uneasiness as the rumors about the return of Elizabeth Webber were slowly being spread. At one place, a woman was pacing while a man hit keys on his new computer. "Goddess, I can't find her, it's like she is a ghost."

An hour later, he was about to give up when he saw a glimpse of a woman he thought was her and went to wake up his mistress. "Goddess, I found her, she is staying at Jake's."

A bit taken back, Sam thought about it then sneered. She could handled Elizabeth Webber. Getting dressed, she slipped out the door just as the sun rose and the woman in question was joined the police commissioner for breakfast along with the head of the State Police barracks.

When the call for an ambulance went out for Jake's, Mac turned off his police radio, he had enough to deal with. He was sweating as Elizabeth and her attorney ran off an endless litany of crimes committed by several of his officers, including her ex-husband, followed by another list committed by his current and former DA's.

Then she looked him in the eyes and said "One more thing, I was wondering why you never investigated who was getting my ex-husband stolen drugs from General Hospital. I know that Alan Quartermaine had a list of names, amazing how they were sent to you the very same day he died and yet you never worked the case."

Mac turned white, he had let it go after Maxie had promised him to get help but he had known she hadn't done so. "What do you want?"

"Mac, we both know who you covered for, it's very simple either she confesses or I go public and then you have to press charges. As the victim I can ask for the maximum and with the damage that she did to me and to my children, including being part of the coverup of my son's second kidnapping, she would be facing prison. I am quite sure that a heart transplant patient wouldn't do very well in the federal prison system."

"Elizabeth, what happened to the nice girl you used to be?" he asked sorrowfully.

"She got walked over, trod on and stomped on by the bitches and real whores in this town, your step-daughter included. Well, I am done and I am taking back this town for those who don't deserve to have to deal with them. Mac, I have to ask what do you think Georgie would think about Maxie knowing that Sam McCall was part of both kidnappings of my son and the incident in the park?"

The middle aged man felt every single year of his age when she looked at him and asked "And how about you. When Georgie was kidnapped, if you had learned later on that say Tony knew about it, how would you have reacted?" she asked standing. Shaking hands with the State Trooper, she said "I will be in contact about the charges, Mac."

The police commissioner answered his cell phone and then sighed after listening to Lucky. "No, she didn't do it." 

"Why would Sam lie and say it was her?" he asked smugly. "Elizabeth did this, she is back in town one day and now the woman who claimed Jason back from her is seriously hurt. I am putting an APB out on her."

Mac counted to ten then called the station after Spencer hung up. "Belay Spencer's order, Jackson."

"Too late sir, it already went out." he replied then listened to his normally calm boss swear then snapped. "Yes sir, I will get right to that."

Mac went straight to the hospital where he saw the usual suspects including Alexis exiting what he presumed was Sam's hospital room. "Mac, you need to get her in jail, before she hurts someone else. I can't believe she hurt Sam like that. I mean, I knew she was upset about Jason choosing Sam, but to deny them access to Jake and to lie about my daughter like that... really, I mean, she needs to get over it."

Looking at the attorney he sarcastically said "Like you did, after Sonny dumped you for Carly. Alexis, I need to speak to Sam."

"She is resting right now, and Lucky was here, he got the whole story." she said dismissing his request. "I want you to arrest her, she almost killed my daughter out of jealousy."

"Alexis, where is Spencer and I am talking to Sam, you can be in there but I need to speak to her." he said needing to nip this in the bud. Entering just as he saw Spencer coming down the hall talking to his wife, he saw their grins and snapped. "Walsh, Spencer get in here, now." 

Once the four of them were in there, he sat there and made notes as Sam told them her story. "I was going to see if she would be reasonable, Jake is the only part of Jason, I have left. She called me names, claimed that I was the reason that Jason left her. I tried to tell her that Jason felt bad for what happened, but she just lost it and started hitting me with this bat." she said hiccuping as she cried. "She was screaming that I wasn't going to get to see Jason's son, that she would kill him before she let that happen. God, Mac, you have to something, take that little boy away before she hurts him."

"Mac, she is a danger to my little girl and then of course you heard what Sam just said." stated Lucky while the two women entering just smirked.

"Well, well, amazing!" said Elizabeth as she removed the medical mask. When Lucky tried to arrest her, she slipped out of his grip and twisted his arm up behind his back. "Mac, tell dog boy that if he tries that again, I will press charges against him then sue your department for false arrest."

"How dare you come here?" hissed Alexis as she got in her face. When the attorney tried to slap her, Elizabeth let go of Lucky, kneeing him and saying Oops, then grabbed Alexis hand and snapped it back, listening to the bone break.

"Elizabeth, I know you are angry but let her go." said Mac as he stood. "Why are you here?"

When the three woman started to all talk it once, Alexis crying in pain, the tattooed woman with her just moved her head first to one side then the other before shouting. "Will all of you please just shut up."

Elizabeth looked around then said "Alexis, I am going to let you go, but don't attack me again. And Mac, I think we both know what I am about to say."

"Alexis, sit down and we will get you medical help and Claire, please cease talking." said the commissioner. When it was silent he said "Elizabeth again, why are you here?"

"I was driving home when I heard that I was a wanted criminal for an attack on Sam McCall. Funny, I have wanted to slap the bitch but I didn't yet. So I asked my friend Abby here, to find out what happened. Imagine my shock to hear what I did. I came because I was certain you would be here."

"You expect me to believe you didn't hurt my daughter after what you just did to me and poor Lucky. I can't believe you think you aren't going to jail for assaulting a police officer." snapped Alexis.

Elizabeth looked calmly at the attorney then at the red head. "I think you can verify that hitting Lucky there didn't do much damage, only injured what little brain he has, because Alexis, little Lucky is truly little."

The man standing there glaring at her as he held himself, said "You bitch."

"Spencer." snapped Mac then saw the woman with the tattoos holding out ID to him. "What is this?" 

"My bonifides." she said with a grin. Mac read them then felt his eyes widen then looked at her with more respect. "And now that I have your attention, Miss McCall would you like to retract your statement as to what happened in that room?"

"I stand by my statement, Elizabeth attacked me."

"Oh dear." she said then looked at the woman then went to the door where Zeva was holding the computer geek by the arm. "Zeva, we are waiting."

Giving Spinelli the evil eye she said "Set up your computer."

When the geek did, Sam narrowed her eyes when she heard Elizabeth Webber snark "Hey Sam, I have a present for you."

Zeva gave a grin then handed the bruised woman a book. "Here. Webster's finest."

Elizabeth sneered then said just as Molly and Kristina crowded into the room and were told to be silent by Mac. "So you can look up what I am about to tell you. If you can't spell it, maybe Molly there can help do it for you. Due respect for oneself, one's character, and one's conduct. It's the definition of self respect. What ever happened to gaining some for yourself by the way?"

The geek stepped back and watched as the tattooed woman hit some buttons and then when the screen came on hit play. They all watched and Sam was horrified by what she saw.

Mac watched as the woman in the hospital bed, entered the darkened room and shot at the lump in the bed, only to be hit by a dark haired woman in the stomach with her foot. What followed was a clear case of overkill of self defense but there was no doubt in anyone's mind that Sam instigated.

Molly narrowed her eyes then said "That tape was altered, she is doing this because she doesn't want Sam to get Jason's money, she wants to keep it all to herself."

When Alexis started to parrot what her youngest child said, Zeva handed her her credentials and said "I was the woman on the tape, the one she attacked not Elizabeth Webber."

Alexis heard the accent and asked "How is that possible you are clearly not an American citizen."

Zeva smiled at the stuck up bitch and said "You are right. I am the Mossad Liasion officer to NCIS. Commissioner, I am sure you can imagine the training I have and we both know that if I had wanted to kill that woman, I could have and you wouldn't have been able to prove it. Now, we are leaving. That bulletin had better be pulled back and Ms. Davis, I will be pressing attempted murder charges on your daughter."

"Mac? Since I was with you when this attack happened, I really want to know how you allowed this APB to go out and do I have to go to the Staties to get this taken care of?" asked Elizabeth 

When she had his attention, she asked "Are you going to be pressing filing false charges against Miss McCall? If not, I will be sure to contact the nice man we had breakfast with. Oh, and Claire, you and Lucky have as much chance of getting a hold of my little girl as Sam does of Jason's son. So take those papers you tried to file yesterday and burn them. Lucky, you might at some point want to tell your wife about how you stole a million dollars and cocaine from the police evidence room and then explain that not only do I have proof of that but also of how you are no more a hero cop than Sam McCall is a virgin."

As she left the room with her two friends, there was silence in the room then Sam shouting at her mother "How can you let them do this to me?"

Chapter 3~Those who make peaceful revolution impossible, make violent revolution inevitable- JFK

a/n: To those that asked, alas, no Georgie isn't the lawyer. The lawyer is someone who has remained suspiciously quiet so far in our story. If you notice, she hasn't been see by any of the Port Charles crowd yet.

Elizabeth was walking down the hallway when she saw her brother approaching. "Steven."

"What is going on with you? And how could you do that to grams? I know that she wasn't what you always needed but to throw her out of her home, the one she lived in with Gramps..." he said in disgust.  
"Wow, you haven't figured it out yet, have you?" she said with a soft chuckle. "Sorry big brother, but I was also responsible for your troubles and I am not done. Remember that big deal, the stock offering you were talking about last year?"

Seeing him nod in confusion as he started to put the puzzle pieces together. "I am really glad I didn't take you up on it, what you did, what Dr. Niles did was insider trading and it turns out that the government frowns on it. I believe that you are going to be looking at charges for that as well as what you did to Shirley."

"Eliz-" he started to protest but Elizabeth saw Nik walking down the hallway.

"Oh look, here comes your co-conspirator now, maybe he will hire you an attorney. Oh, and Steven in case you haven't figure out, I am not dead. So stop trying to help that used up hooker get me and my son declared dead."

"Elizabeth, thank god." said the dark haired man as he tried to hug her. Elizabeth evaded him then shaking her head walked a good two feet away before smirking at the Greek.

"Nik, I know everything and by the way I mean EVERYTHING. Now be a good boy and leave me alone. Oh, I believe the feds want a word with you too about that pharmaceutical company, turns out a lot of people lost money on a stock that you told my brother was about to sky-rocket. Too bad your set up didn't pull me in, it almost did, but thanks to the broker I went to, well I didn't lose a dime on your stock and he found a nice little start up company that creates apps for Apple and Dell."

As the Prince tried once again to approach her, Elizabeth said "I just wonder... did you think I would never talk to Gia, she gave me the low down on you. I am sick to think that I slept with my stalker and that is all you were. At least you were good for one thing..."

"Yes, no matter how much you protest you did have fun in bed." said Nik puffing up.

Elizabeth laughed then said "One of the symptoms of my mental illness was indiscriminate sex, emphasis on the indiscriminate, so I would have probably have fun in bed with anyone. Well maybe not anyone, Lucky for instance, but that wasn't what I was talking about. See, the thing you were good for is that sleeping with you helped cure me of my need to protect people, my need to do the right thing and MOST IMPORTANTLY IT CURED ME OF LUCKY. Took some time, I was still a little screwed in the head when I left here, but now... now I can't wait to watch as you burn."

An hour later the State Troopers and the SEC arrested Steven and Lisa for insider trading along with Nik who called his aunt only to be told by the nurse at the hub. "I am sorry sir, your aunt is in x-ray, getting her broken hand taken care of." 

Down at the station, Elizabeth walked in and saw the various detectives stopping to stare and then talking amongst themselves. Going to knock on Mac's door, she saw the Mayor was already inside. "Gentlemen, shall we talk. This is the deal my attorney drew up, I would suggest you agree to sign it or I take both of your jobs away."

"You can't blackmail me, I am the Mayor." commented Floyd Garrett. "Scorpio, deal with her."

"He can't, because I have something on him too. It is going to fall out like this... you resign and I don't leak how you are in the news constantly complaining about organized crime and yet are taking kickbacks from Sonny Corinthos." she said then looked at Mac before adding. "Nor will I disclose how Ric Lansing and you conspired with Councilman Edwards to reduce the police budget, putting the extra money allotted by the federal government to deal with organized crime into your personal pockets."

"How dare you?" snapped the man as he looked at the file. Then grabbing a pen signed the papers. When she picked them up, she handed him a single sheet of paper, double spaced. "What is this?"

"Your resignation speech. We saved you the time of writing it." replied Elizabeth standing. Looking at Mac, she said "I saw that Sam is in a jail cell, you might want to know, someone tried to use a computer to alter the camera records."

Mouthing the words Spinelli, Mac groaned then listened as she handed him file after file. "Oh and Mac, if she goes free or is found not guilty, well there will a re-trail on federal charges."

Walking to the bullpen, Elizabeth saw the now former Mayor leaving and then looked around. Seeing Claire Walsh, Elizabeth smirked as she heard Lucky following her in whining for her to fix this.

"I see you are his new mommy, good luck with that." Elizabeth saw that the red head glared at her husband before heading towards what was the hallway to her office. Elizabeth moved closer to Lucky and asked "Why are you still claiming to be the father of my child?"

With a smirk he said "We both know you altered those tests. I may not be able to get custody but I can certainly make sure that a slut like you loses custody. I already made the call to DSS and they are going to be investigating you. I can't wait... they agreed that my Aunt Bobbie will have the kids until the case is reviewed. Your grandmother called, she is going to testify for me."

Elizabeth looked at Lucky then decided to wipe the smug grin off his face. "Lucky, you are a low-life, weak kneed, spineless loser. Just how long did it take Carly..." the former nurse smirked at his shock then continued "To convince you to attempt this. Let me make one thing clear, NO Spencer, no one with your blood flowing throw their veins will ever be near ANY of my children again. And Lucky, you called me a slut, well since your pea brain can't figure it out, I will just spell it out in small words for you. I slept with more than just Nik and you."

As he flipped out screaming obscenities at her, Elizabeth looked around then asked "Aren't you going to arrest him. This is verbal battery or do you not arrest abusers any more."

Mac came to find out what the yelling was about and snapped at Ronnie "What are you waiting for, arrest suspended Detective Spencer. And add a charge of grand theft and filing a false report to the charges of domestic violence."

"But Mac, she-" The cop saw his boss glare and with a heavy sigh did as he was told while Elizabeth walked out the door. "Mac, can I take the cuffs off now?" 

Looking at the detective incredulously he turned to the detective standing next to him and snapped. "Take Spencer downstairs and book him. I want your badge and gun on my desk, you are suspended. No, you can't take the cuffs off, that wasn't just a show. Lucky Spencer is going to jail and more than likely prison. Think real long and hard about whether this is a path you want to go down." 

Maxie entered the courtroom looking around for Sam, wondering where she was. Hearing footsteps, she turned and smiled when she saw Michael. "Hey, where is everyone?"

Shrugging, the malcontent youth sat down in the last row and glared as others started to show up. First Sonny along with Max and Milo, then Carly who gave her ex-husband a glacial smirk before moving to sit up behind the railing. When the Quartermaines entered, both snorted, muttering "Yeah right, like Jason would ever leave them anything."

Spinelli slipped into the room just as the judge took the bench. Trying to move up to warn the Valkyrie, he was told by the judge to sit down where he was and not to move. "Now where is Miss Davis?"

Standing, Spinelli raised his hand only for the man to look at him in annoyance and said "What?"

"Your honor, sir. The most determined legal eagle was unfortunately detained by the most vile maternal one grievously wounding the beloved matriarchal unit of the soul mate of posthumous Stone Cold."

"Son, do you have a head injury, do you need a doctor? Bailiff, call an ambulance for this rather unfortunate young man."

Diane entered the courtroom and breezing past the geek said "No need sir. Mr. Spinelli was trying to inform you that Alexis Davis attacked a woman at General Hospital today and is now a patient there herself."

"Why didn't he just say that." snapped the man. "Are we ready to proceed?"

"Yes, your honor. Now as to the first matter, the Elizabeth Webber and her family are alive and well. I spoke to Ms. Webber and she has signed the papers accepting Mr. Morgan's estate on the behalf of her children." announced Diane while the crown behind her started to grumble.

"I need proof of her being alive." said the judge then taking the offered papers, he said in a bit of a shock. "These are from the head of the FBI, why would he be involved."

"Your honor, there was an attack on Ms Webber and her children with days of announcing she inherited Mr. Morgan's estate then at six o'clock this morning, one of the respondents, Miss McCall went to Jake's Bar and attempted to kill Miss Webber. Instead she ran into a federal agent. Miss McCall is now a guest of the city. Her mother, Miss Davis then physically assaulted Miss Webber in the hospital."

"I would assume that is how Miss Davis ended up a patient there?" he asked with a heavy sigh. "Fine, I will agree that the paperwork to declare her and her children dead be rescinded. Anything else?"

"Your honor, may I come forward?" asked Edward as he stood. When the elderly man moved forward, Carly sat up, hoping he would scotch Elizabeth getting so much as a dime. When the white haired man was in front of the judge, he handed something to the dark suited man next to him and let the judge get it. "As you can see, these are blood tests confirming the validity of the claim against my grandson's estate. Elizabeth Webber should be named the sole executor of the estate since there is bad blood between the other parties and her."

The judge read the note attached to the DNA tests and narrowed his eyes as he looked out into the packed gallery. He saw plenty of people with reasons to create fake wills and to harm this family and from the note they had all tried at one point or another.

"I agree, I will vacate the unsigned codicil since we have no way of proving that it was Mr. Morgan that wrote it. Ms Jacks, you will no longer have to deal with this. I am going to appoint the children's mother as executor."

"But your honor, Jason Morgan was my best friend, he would want me to protect his money." she said then sweating added "And his son of course."

"I think that I will let this stand as I have ordered. Now before I declare that Mr. Morgan is dead, does anyone have proof to the contrary." when there were no takers, he announced. "On June 30, 2011, I Judge Robert C. Boggs to declare Jason Morgan to be moved from the officially listed as missing to dead. Hear yeah, hear yeah." 

When the gavel hit the desk, there was a sudden pallor in the room before the various members of the crowd went one of two ways. Some out the door, and several swarmed up towards Diane Miller and started to complain to her. "Enough."

When they were silent, she snapped "Maxie Jones, you have no business here. Leave. Really none of the rest of you do either but you can't mind your own business."

"How dare you, everything about Jason Morgan is my business." huffed Carly.

Diane listened to them complain about not obeying their wants and needs then rapping the desk with her shoe said "I left this town last year, what part of I don't work for any of you don't you get? Sonny, Carly, I was Jason's attorney in this, that is why I am here. I am supposed to represent his interests in this case, not yours. And we all know that he made it very clear last year what he thought of each and every single one of you. Mr. Spinelli, I know that you are delusional, but how much longer are you going to try and live your life for a dead man?"

Spinelli started to protest but Diane cut him off. "I don't care. I am so grateful not to have to deal with any of you any longer. We all know that the codicil you tried to give the judge was a fake Carly, since the moment Jason learned the truth about you, about Sam and your ex-husband there, he was done. D-O-N-E."

When they all kept talking, Diane picked up her briefcase then with a withering glare at Max Giambetti walked out. Getting into the limo with the very dark windows, she quickly made the call and asked "How did it go?" 

Getting the answer she expected, the red head, sighed, wishing that she could tell her female client about how much Jason had loved her. But Elizabeth refused to listen to anything other than legal stuff. Diane understood, even she had had a hard time with learning what Sam had done then that Jason had seemingly taken her back. For Elizabeth it must have been devastating.

Elizabeth meanwhile was on her tear through the Spencer family, she now owned the building with Luke's old blues club and the wharf where the Haunted Star docked. After sending him an eviction notice, well aware that the tub was barely afloat and wouldn't make it five feet without an overhaul, she moved on to Bobbie.

Sure enough, she heard the screams as she approached the diner. She smiled as the guests rushed out without paying their bills. "Is there a problem?"

"Don't go there, I just found a cockroach in my soup." said the man leaving as he walked over and heaved what he had eaten into the Harbor.

Elizabeth entered just as Mike and Bobbie saw the bugs. "Wow, I mean there used to be standards of cleanliness when I worked here. I mean, yes, we had Courtney who didn't bother to wash her hands, but other than that, I mean there were no bugs."

The older woman came to where Elizabeth was leaning against the jukebox and said "You? You did this? Why? After everything I did for you?"

"Wow, I am sorry Bobbie, but I didn't do this." she said with a smirk as she mentally thanked Abby for her help. "I am enjoying it, but no, this wasn't my work. I came to give you this."

Bobbie took the blue backed papers and gasped. "How did you...?"

"I played the stock market with my payoff for Jason screwing me over. Turns out I am pretty good at it." she replied. "And you owe the bank almost a million dollars. Well now you owe me, almost a million and half. I also bought the mortgage on the brownstone while I was at it."

Elizabeth walked to the door and then said to the two of them. "Oh and if my property is damaged between now and when I take over, I will sue you. And Alexis Davis is no match for either of my attorneys on her best day. So Bobbie if you and the staff would exit, my people will be changing the locks and according to federal law, I have to give you a full ten days to find other lodging. Good luck with that."

"But my tenants..." she started to protest.

"Bobbie, that is your problem. And strictly yours according to the law. But your daughter owns a hotel, I am sure she would be willing to help you out in your time of need." said Elizabeth. "By the way, I had a talk with Lucky, I don't know how much you knew about this plan to take my kids away from me, but stupid move, this was for the past. You can imagine what I am going to do to you for that. Oh, Mike, don't bother going to Sonny, he is about to have troubles of his own."

Bobbie called Carly while Mike ambled down to Sonny's office in time to hear him screaming at Max to deal with it.

"But sir-" he tried to protest only for the Cuban to keep screaming.

"No, if that man we sent last year had done his job right, none of this would be necessary." he snapped. "Get it down and then take your brother with you to find my son."

When Mike entered the office, Sonny threw the glass he was drinking from at the wall and said "Get out I don't have time to deal with your shit. I have enough crap of my own."

"Elizabeth Webber just kicked Bobbie Spencer out of the diner." he said expecting Sonny to rant like he always does but was shocked instead when Sonny gave a cold grin the said "I don't care. Every single Spencer can rot in hell. They had to know what that bitch Lulu was doing and none of them stopped her. Well she is going to pay."

Mike didn't know what was going on, but decided to head home and lay low only to find that his building was being condemned. "Sorry buddy." 

Elizabeth had gone to her studio, walking around, she felt the sadness that permeated the room and taking one last look, walked away. She was meeting her attorney on enemy territory but didn't care. That was on confrontation she was looking forward to.

Arriving at the Metrocourt, she was soon seated across from Diane and said "Well how is it going?" 

"Alexis should have received the papers by now. Claire Walsh filed for divorce minutes after you left the station and the Mayor, well former Mayor didn't so much as deviate from the speech we had him give. What next?"

"Well, I own Kelly's, the Brownstone, my grandmothers house and we have Sam, Lucky and now Lisa, Nik and Steven in jail, I feel bad about Dr. Niles, though. Can you represent her?"

"Taken care of." she said crisply then asked why.

"Because Patrick had a choice too, and he made the wrong one." she replied. "What about Nik and Alexis have they received the other papers?"

"Not yet. Brenda Barrett took care of the others when she found out what Sam did." smirked Diane. "What about Spinelli?"

"Yes, Elizabeth. What about the freak who was more of a son to Jason than his own?" sneered Carly from where Jax was trying to restrain her. "What about Spinelli?"

"Carly, if you know what is good for you walk away. I am not ready to deal with you just yet." said Elizabeth. "I do believe you are coming up on my list though, so just wait your turn."

Zeva and Abby were at a separate table just in case of this and they were wishing for popcorn as Carly didn't have the good sense to walk away.

"Diane, how dare you betray Jason by helping her." screamed the blond. Jax was attempting to control his wife but it was becoming clear that no one was going to be able to stop what was coming.

"Carly, have you talked to your mother?" asked Elizabeth then added. "Or Sam or how about Lucky or even Nik?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" she sneered. "What are you spreading your legs for the two of them again?"

"Carly, how recently has it been since you screwed both your husband and ex-husband on the same night. We both know it was less than since I left town. So ball park, when was the last time? And did you have the sense to use a condom this time? No? No answer? Well how about that baby you are carrying is it Jax baby number 2 or Corinthos baby er, what is it now. Lily's baby, your baby, Michael, Morgan, Sam's kid, Claudia's kid, Kristina, that baby you miscarried during the cannery explosion, and well, I guess that makes this one number 9, wait I forgot Dante, number 10."

Elizabeth knew that the blond had miscarried and she would have felt bad for her but Carly like Sam used her kids and non kids to bludgeon people while having no thought to the damage she did to others.

When Carly screamed in rage, Jax looked at Elizabeth who just shrugged then said "You knew what she was when you married her. Thank god Jocelyn is a blond, otherwise you might have some doubt there too."

Carly wanted to scratch Elizabeth's eyes out, No one and she had made sure of it knew she had been pregnant. When she had had a sudden miscarriage, she had been grateful because she didn't want to have to tell Jax what she had done. The man was her last chance now that Sonny had been tricked into marriage by that bitch Kate Howard who had then left town.

She didn't know what the former magazine editor had on him, but Sonny kept her supplied with money and refused to even entertain the idea of divorcing her.

Jax let Carly go, stunned to find out that other than their daughter there was a good chance he had never been the father of any of her miscarriages. "Carly, tell me she is lying?"

When the blond looked at him beyond rage and now into complete fury, she answered "What is this a shock to you?"

Turning back, Carly hissed "You may think you have won something but I will have Jason's son and you you will be nothing more than a bad nightmare."

"You obviously haven't talked to Lucky." said Elizabeth pretending to be sad on her part. "See, Lucky is under arrest, and as for taking my kids... well... I can't help remembering when you called my kids bastards and said that Cam would end up in a foster home while Jason got custody of Jake. I didn't come into town without making plans Carly. If anyone is going to loss their kids, it is going to be you." 

"Starting with Michael. See, while he got off for what he did to Claudia, he was never officially charged for what he did to Kate and the State Police agree that by Alexis being involved there was collusion on the part of the DA's office. Then there is Morgan, you do remember Morgan don't you?" she asked with faux concern.

"As I was saying that while Jax has made several well stupid choices in his life he is a good father, but you, well not so much. Jax, if you want Morgan, you need to talk to DSS, but Carly well, you have no kids and within a few days my guess is no husband and then well all that is left is for me to take your hotel." said Elizabeth standing. Tossing down the money to pair her bill she asked Diane "Where are we on suing her by the way?"

"The papers were filed this morning." she said gleefully. "Oh and Carly good luck finding an attorney able to take me on."

Elizabeth said "Carly want to know the difference between you and me. Unlike you I don't need a man to back me up and do my dirty work. I am quite capable of doing it myself. See without Jason, without Sonny, you are nothing more than the same girl struggling to get out of that trailer park by sleeping with your rich best friends dad."

Carly lost contact with reality and without thinking. "I am nothing, who do you think you are? You are nothing, no one wanted you, NO ONE! That is why I helped Nik, at least he wanted you. Why I don't know but then he liked his women flat chested. I got rid of you twice from Jason's life and now I will do the same for his son. For our son. I was the one meant to be the mother of his children, me and only me. ME! ME! ME!" 

"Wow, delusional much." sneered Elizabeth then hid her smile when Carly shoved her back into the table. "Thank you for doing that because it frees me to do this."

Pulling back her fist just enough to give it momentum, she slugged Carly in the nose and mouth. As she saw the blood starting to flow and then saw the dangling teeth, she said "Once again, thank you for the free pass. Jax, good luck."

Walking away, Carly heard Elizabeth laughing as she was joined by Diane and two restaurant patrons in the elevator. Screaming vengeance, Carly never saw the reporter taking snapshots with his cell phone as he gleefully called his boss.

TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 4 ~ He sins as much who holds the bag as he who puts into it ~ French Proverb

a/n: This is a light chapter because we get Sonny and the M&M twins next.

Max and Milo entered the loft and saw Lulu Spencer lying on the bed with her wrist slit. "What now?"

"Call Sonny, tell him." said Milo as he reached over and checked her pulse.

The Cuban gritted his teeth, he had wanted to have a word with that little witch. She had DARED, DARED to do that? Who did she think she was. After they had let her betrayal the year before go, to then kill his future grandchild, well too bad that she had died so quickly. "Get out of there and go deal with finding Elizabeth Webber."

Milo walked to the door and with a regretful look back at the blond lying in the pool of blood and said "Maybe we should call it in anonymously. We can't leave her like that."

Dante meanwhile was at the station. "Sorry Mac, but I had to get away. Lulu did something that well there is no going back from and I had to get away. She kept calling my phone threatening suicide and I called her brother and Carly. I couldn't deal with her drama."

"Fine but I need you back at work. Spencer is under arrest and Ronnie has been suspended for a day. Cruz then came in and pissed me off so I have him back in uniform. I need you to deal with-"

Hearing the sound of a commotion, they walked into the bullpen where Carly Jacks was screaming she wanted revenge. Mac knew that that the blond had to have run into Elizabeth the human wrecking ball Webber and just asked "What did you do to her Carly?"

"Me? I am the victim here." she said as she held out the tooth she had pulled out of the side of her mouth. "She broke my tooth and my nose was bleeding."

"Carly, I am going to use the remote access to find the tape of the incident, if I find that you in any way instigated this, you are going to be the one in the jail cell." said Mac more than a little annoyed as he pulled up the tapes. When he saw Carly's smug grin, he was certain that she had placed a call to Spinelli before coming down here.

There was a flicker then the tape showed Elizabeth hitting Carly. "Well, shall we use our new system, the FBI loaned it to us, it shows when tapes are altered."

Sure enough, they soon saw Carly approaching Elizabeth, Jax restraining her and though they couldn't hear the words it was clear what was going on. When the blond shoved Elizabeth, Mac stopped the tape and said "Carly, do you wish to amend your statement?" 

The blond was no place to be seen. "Let her go, we have real criminals to arrest. And I have to locate my daughter. Dante, deal with the files on your desk. They list Lucky Spencer's many crimes. Harper, I need you to deliver these eviction notices. There seem to be a lot today." 

Jack was in his office when he heard a soft knock. Seeing Elizabeth Webber entering, he said "Was all of that really necessary?"

"No, but it was never necessary when she attacked me but she still did it." retorted Elizabeth. "I am just giving her what she has me for years. Did you read the paperwork I had sent to you?"

Shaking his head, Jax said "I did, I am going to agree after I leave the country with Morgan and Jocelyn. You know Elizabeth the cracks about Courtney and Carly went a little far. Your own mistakes are just as grievous or do you forget remarrying Ric and then there is Lucky Spencer."

"I know. I also know that Jason was as big of a screw up. Why I thought he would change for me, and I am not talking about his career. I am talking about how far he had his head stuck up your wife and Sonny's rears."

"For how long? How long before you forgive Lucky? You always have before." said Jax quietly. "I can still recall how he treated you when you were being my surrogate. Yet you still married him, twice after that. After he cheated on you with Maxie and Sam. Yeah, I was a fool for Carly but when we were alone, well I saw another side of her."

Elizabeth looked at the blond and said "I know that, that is why I didn't have her rear tossed in jail, but if she pushes it, I will send her to prison. You heard what she said about Nik, and helping him. What you don't know is that Nik has been stalking me for years. Gia told me where to find proof and I found it there. I am done with the whole lot, including my own grandmother and brother. Lucky was gram's favorite, she thought he could do no wrong and Nik, well he bribed my brother to help him. And so that you know, neither is the father of my little girl... how do you think that Carly is going to take that one?"

Swearing, Jax grabbed his phone from the desk and made a call. "Give me until tonight. I have already talked to the correct people, I am going to take Morgan and my daughter out of the country tonight. Then burn the town down if you have to but remember there are some innocent people who will get hurt while you are taking out the bad."

"I am protecting them as much as possible. Epiphany Johnson is in Washington, and Patrick Drake left to see Robin and Emma in Paris. The Quartermaines will be protected, as for the rest... there aren't too many innocents other than that." she said as she took the paperwork from him.

"Jacks, good luck."

"I wish I could say the same, but you just blackmailed me out of my share of this hotel, whatever happened to the Elizabeth I used to know?" he asked as she stood to leave.

"You covered for your brother who almost caused me to miscarry. You came to me for help with Carly when Michael was shot, remember that. Remember promising to keep me out of it, instead you set me up for Carly to attack. Then you helped cover for your brother's share in the kidnapping of my son along with the Mexico mess and you have no idea what you cost me and my family then, so Jax, stop playing the victim. And don't worry, you will get your hotel back soon enough." she said walked out the door.

When Elizabeth got back to her safehouse, she was shocked to learn what Lulu had done. Sitting down, she gripped her shaking hands and thought about the younger girl. She had once been someone Elizabeth had cared about until time and mistakes on both sides had driven them apart. "I can't help blaming myself for this one"

"Elizabeth go spend time with your boys and your daughter." said Zeva. "Look at that little girl and remember that blond's part in trying to keep her from her family, her part is what was stolen from you. Then see if you still feel guilt. Because if you do, then we stop this right here and right now."

The quiet brunette did what she suggested. Playing with Jake and Cam, she saw the motorcycles and with a sad sigh, went to restart the jungle gym that was her daughters favorite place to be. Sitting on the floor in front of her, Elizabeth saw her father in her and wept for what was lost and hardened her heart.

She knew that if the situation was reversed, Lulu wouldn't be mourning her, she would be scheming at how fast she could break up her family. They had gotten a hold of the filed paperwork to declare Elizabeth an unfit parent. The Spencers had only wanted her daughter who was labeled Laura Spencer in them. Jake was to be parceled out to Carly who was listed as her son's godmother and there was no mention of Cam.

That had at least proven that Carly didn't know about her eldest son and had cooled some of her anger at the blond. But that they would have the nerve to attempt this to hurt her children this way after all that Jason had done for Carly's kids and for Alexis' children was why Elizabeth was beyond pissed. 

Hearing a knock, she saw Abby entering and asked "Is there news?"

"Yes, and I am sorry but we need you." replied the young woman. When they were in the other room, Cody said "Max and Milo are looking for you. We spiked Spinelli so he is down and out for the count but I need permission, I know that we talked about this before but I want to make sure."

"If they get close to my kids, like I said take them out. Otherwise I want them grabbed. I want to know what they knew about the past. Both years ago and then when Jason and I ended. I want to know, I want Max to look me in the eye when he tells me about sending that man to kill my children, to kill Jason's children. Then I will deal with him." said Elizabeth firmly. 

Monica waited until Tracy was distracted by Luke showing up yet again. As soon as they were busy fighting, she went to see Jason. As her son lay there in the bed, breathing through the tube, she told him all that was going on.

"Your friend is watching over them from afar, he is afraid to get too close but said that he saw Cody Paul with Elizabeth. Oh, Jason, how did the two of you screw this up so bad? Who was watching your back during this?"

Kissing her son's forehead, she thanked the private duty nurse then left to go and see what else was going on. Port Charles was burning to the ground and Edward seemed to be enjoying every single moment of it. She was just as worried about him as she was about Elizabeth and her grandchildren.

When Alexis got Nik out on bail, she warned him. "Don't go near her. She has to federal agents helping her and you don't want to end up back in jail."

Nodding, he didn't tell her that he planned to leave town, then hire people to find out where Elizabeth was hiding. He had let her go before out of his deep and abiding love for her, but now, now she knew way too much to be allowed to live.

He really wanted to know how she had found out about secret. Then there was his grandmother, wait, that was it... Send Helena after Elizabeth. Placing a call, he spoke to the woman who said she would be in town that evening before heading home.

"Alfred, what was Luke doing here?" he asked annoyed to see his bourbon was almost empty.

"He claimed to need a word about the passing of Miss Lulu." said the butler who when he saw his employer's face said "I am sorry sir, I thought you were aware. Miss Lulu killed herself yesterday when her boyfriend Mr. Falconari dumped her for having another abortion."

Nik cursed as he walked to the study, what was Lulu thinking. More than likely Sonny had killed her then had his men stage the suicide. He had been warned the year before by the mobster when they had made their deal. Lulu kept Dante happy and Sonny wouldn't destroy Nik's shipping empire. He had found out about the baby accidentally and wondered why his sister had made the choice she had.

Getting the messages on his desk, he started to call back his contacts when he saw the one from the INS, calling out he asked "Alfred what is this?"

"Oh, that, sir the man from the INS is insisting you contact them immediately. Seems like your citizenship is yet again in question."

Calling Alexis he told her to deal with it. "Nik, I will see what I can do, but it turns out that since I helped with your first papers, they looked into mine. And I have to go in front of them as well." she said sure that it was only a minor inconvenience. 

The next morning as the sun came up, Elizabeth was standing on the back patio. "Mom, can I see my friends while we are in town?" asked Cameron.

Turning, she hugged her son and said "I have made plans for them to come over tomorrow. Okay? How are you guys liking the pool and stuff?"

"It's okay but I wish that we could have brought our bikes." he said slightly down in the dumps.

Elizabeth tightened her arms around her little boy and said "I wish so too, but they will be meeting us when we leave to visit Italy, I promise."

With a grin, Cam rushed off while Elizabeth picked up the binoculars and checked on the house across the lake. "My oh my, I wish I could hear what is being said over there."

"What is it?" asked Cody who took the other pair. With a soft chuckle, he watched as Alexis had an argument with an unseen person then went back to her previous argument with her daughters. When they had all left, Cody watched as the attorney came out onto the back porch and lit her outdoor patio fireplace. "Should I go over and tell her that we already have copies and that she is wasting her time?"

With a soft chuckle, Elizabeth replied "No, let her do the useless work, then tomorrow, do me a favor. Take a set of our copies and return them to her desk. Let her think she really is crazy this time." 

In town, Elizabeth met with Diane again. "What do we need to do today?"

"Well you have Luke who received his paperwork last night by the way. He is sure that you won't actually have him evicted with Lulu dying. Then there is everything we need to in regards to the various arraignments going on today. Or we could move on to Sonny?"

"That one is already in play." she said quietly. "Diane, are you okay with this?"

Diane thought back to the call that had caused her to quit working for Sonny, the day she had overheard Max agreeing to get a hit man to take out Elizabeth and her sons for the short man with the inferiority complex. She had notified the police but they had had nothing to go, no idea where Elizabeth was.

The attorney had resigned and then left town without even talking to Max. She had just left him a note saying that he was truly Sonny's man and she wanted nothing to do with him ever again 

"Yes and I think we need to be in court, I am sure that we will get the most bang for our buck there." she said wanting to move on from the subject of the man she had once loved. "Let the various defendants go crazy at seeing you, that will get them refused bail and keep them out of your hair."

When Sam was lead in front of the judge, she was limping and gasping in pain while her mother stood beside her explaining to the judge that it was cruel and inhumane for her to be kept locked up.

When DA Claire Walsh agreed, a man in a suit sitting behind her stood and said "Judge, I am representing the Federal Interests in this defendant. There are issues regarding the closeness of the DA to some of the defendants coming up in front of you today. We would like to oppose Miss McCall getting out on bail and may I come forward and state my case."

Over the objections of both Claire and Alexis, the judge agreed. "Your honor, this isn't Miss McCall's first run in with the police. Here is a list of her alias' and she has run and never faced any of these crimes. Since arriving in town, she has fled when on bail twice and has connections to organized crime."

When Alexis stood to object, the judge overruled as he read the file. "Continue, Mr. McCoy."

Jack looked at the mess behind the defendant's table and said "As I was saying, she has connections to organized crime and then there is the way that evidence against her has a habit of disappearing. First while her mother was DA then while her stepfather was. Her computer pal Mr. Spinelli is currently under investigation for trying to alter the tapes that led to Miss McCall being charged with filing a false report and the attempted murder charge is against a Federal Liasion agent for the Israeli Mossad."

Looking at the woman the judge said "What do you have to say for yourself?"

When Sam didn't turn to look at him, Alexis elbowed her, then tried to grab her while the judge snapped "Miss McCall when in my courtroom, I expect the defendant to face me. Now I am waiting for an answer."

"Your honor, my daughter is on pain medication." said Alexis while Elizabeth saw Sam staring and just smiled. Before Alexis even finished, Sam tried to come over the railing at the other woman, making the judge bang his gavel and order the bailiff to chain the suspect.

"Miss Davis, I would say your client is well enough to try and attack someone, I would say she is well enough to be kept in the Port Charles jail. There for I deny her bond and she can stay put until her trial."

When Lucky entered, Elizabeth watched from the back as Luke and Ethan rushed to sit behind him. As Claire stepped down and one of the ADA's, stepped up, the judge looked at Jack McCoy and said "Do you have an interest in this case as well?"

"Yes your honor, we do. Mr. Spencer's laundry list." he said handing over the papers. "What isn't on there is that he attacked his ex-wife in the middle of the station and then the woman had to entreat the police to do their job. We feel that if Mr. Spencer is allowed out he will once again return to stalking and verbally as well as mentally and physically abusing his ex-wife and that the police won't do their jobs."

"I never laid a hand on Elizabeth." shouted Lucky who then saw the lawyer look at Alexis then tell the judge.

"Sir, that isn't' true. We have tape of his shoving her in the middle of a diner down by the docks, and shooting at her. Then there is the fact that Mr. Spencer isn't the father of her daughter and he refuses to accept that. He has been illegally filing affidavits with his lawyer wife's help and harassing the woman."

"Your Honor, Mr. Spencer's sister committed suicide last night, his family needs him to help with the final arrangements." said Alexis sure that that would work.

"Your honor, I am sure that Mr. Spencer can do that from his cell." replied Jack. "His father has a history of escaping custody, once in the custody of his good friend former DA Alexis Davis."

Elizabeth took the written statement that Diane handed her and stood. "Your honor, I am his ex-wife, please understand that I am fearful on behalf of my children. Mr. Spencer has made repeated threats against them and I will be leaving town in a few days. Can you at least keep him in jail until I have dealt with my business."

"You bitch, you stole my family." shouted Lucky when he saw Elizabeth's tears. "I should have left you lying behind that bush. I don't know what happened to you but you are not the young girl I help after your rape. You have become a cold bitch who thinks everyone wronged you. You slept with my brother, my brother. How could you?"

Looking at the judge, Elizabeth said "What he doesn't say is that he stood me up the night I was raped, I spent years helping him deal with his father raping his mother and that he slept with my sister, Sarah and his bosses teenage daughter for drugs and the woman who endangered my children."

Lucky just started yelling it wasn't his fault that is was the brainwashing and the drugs while Alexis tried to shut him up. When that didn't work, the judge finally ordered everyone to be quiet. "Now, none of this really has much to do with the charges against Mr. Spencer, I do agree it should have some affect on his freedom. Mr. Spencer I am remanding you into the custody of Pentonville Prison until your trial. It is clear that the Port Charles Police department is either unwilling or incompetent in doing their jobs."

"Next case." he announced while Alexis tried to calm Lucky down. When Luke turned on Elizabeth, the judge hit the desk with his gavel before saying. "Mr Spencer I understand your family is going through a lot but none of it, let me emphasize that, NONE OF IT is Miss Webber's fault."

Once they had left, Diane asked Elizabeth about Nik and Steven. "They were let out on bail and I am sure that they will get theirs."

She was damn certain of it. Making the call, Elizabeth smirked when she was told that Helena had arrived already. "Well that was certainly quick. Set it up."

When Ethan took the shuttle out to Spoon Island he walked into the study then shouted for the butler before realizing the man's body was lying behind the desk. Swearing softly, he called his father then the police.

Mac and Dante arrived, the younger man already in shock over what Lulu had done. When the medic's revived Alfred the butler announced. "Mrs Cassadine poisoned him, she did it. I can't believe she did it."

"How do you know it was Helena?" asked Mac who took the offered bottle.

"She brought this from Greece, insisted on a toast right then and there. Mr. Nicolas refused at first then gave in. I opened the bottle, had a small sip while in the pantry. I felt a little woozy but still brought it in because I thought it was simple old age." said the shaky man.

"But why would Helena drink if she wanted to kill Nik?" asked Mac.

"She didn't want to, but he pushed her to after he started to feel off. He forced her to drink." stated Alfred, "She claimed it was an accident but he didn't believe her. Oh, my poor little boy."

When the police had left, Alfred called Laura and gave her the sad news. "Miss, what about the little boy?"

Elizabeth thanked Cody and kept Abby and Zeva out of what she had done. She could still hear Helena talking about her baby and her plans for her. She had no intention of taking out Jason's enemies and leaving her own alive. So the Cassadines had to die. "Cody, did you grab them yet?"

"They are at the old safe house where Jason and you used to meet. I thought it was appropriate." he said grimly. "Are you bringing Miss David with you?"

"Yes, this is the part I have free reign in. Has Carly received her papers yet, I am certain she will run straight to Sonny and that is what I need."

"Yes, she did. I figure that we should get an earful just in time for dinner." replied the former Marine. "Ma'am, what do I do about Mr. Spencer, he is not going to go away without a fight. What if he pairs up with Mr. Corinthos?"

"I am done protecting those who would hurt me. You treat him the same as anyone else." she replied. "And send flowers for Lulu."

Various residents went to bed that night, hoping that Elizabeth Webber took her blood money and left town soon. Others including one who had no way of communicating were wishing her the best. He had no way of fixing the mistakes he made, and was aware that he would never actually wake up. It was better this way... his mistake had cost him everything and he was aware that she would never forgive him.

His mind drifted as he recalled all the moments they had had together... all the mistakes, hers as well as his... but in the end, he knew that only with his death... would she be free. 

Elizabeth was yawning as she meet with Diane. "I guess we have to change up a few things. We move the plan for Lulu over to Maxie Jones. I am not letting that one go. As for Nik and his citizenship problems we keep the pressure up on Alexis."

"Your brother was offered the same deal as Lisa Niles yesterday evening. I think he is going to take it." said the attorney. "What do you want done about him?"

"Wait until we find out who gets General Hospital in Nik's will, then I deal with my brother. I still can't believe Nik kept him on as chief of staff, it makes me wonder what else Steven did and had on Nik." said Elizabeth.

Answering her phone, Elizabeth gave a quick laugh then told Cody, thank you. And to keep an eye on her. Hanging up, she told Diane, "Alexis Davis is burning paperwork again today."

They had placed copies of the files she had burnt back in the desk, tomorrow, she would find yet another set, these with notes. Elizabeth wanted the attorney to lose it, to attack her. She didn't know when it had happened but Alexis Davis had slowly been channeling her Cassadine roots and she was going to put a stop to the woman before she caused some real damage.

"And Lucky received his divorce papers from Claire Walsh today." said Diane with a smug grin. "She then went to a meeting with the new interim Mayor and learned she was out of a job. Mac was warned that he was on probation. One more screw up, one more cover up by his department and he was done."

"I do feel bad about that one, he is a decent man. He did so well with Robin and Georgie, I really can't help wondering what went wrong with Maxie?" stated Elizabeth then looking out the window said "Speaking of Maxie, her ex is about to enter. Do you think Mr. Spinelli has me bugged?"

"No, he was probably watching the whole town, the boy doesn't have a life." replied Diane as they heard him stomping over. "Mr. Spinelli, what may I do for you?"

"H-how, how dare you?" he asked the lawyer. "You are consorting with the enemy of those that Stone Cold loved? How can you debase yourself by breathing the air of the most vile maternal one."

"Spinelli." said Elizabeth with a grin. When the geek ignored her, she just laughed then said "Diane I will see you later, I have to get to my meeting with you know who. Oh, Spinelli, good bye."

"I refuse to acknowledge the greetings of the woman who stole the progeny that rightfully belongs to the Stone Cold and his soul mate the Goddess." he said standing there with a stony glare on his face.

"Whatever, you loser." she said tired of dealing with this creep.

As she went to the limo, she saw Spinelli following her out and called Zeva. "Do you have a bug on Corinthos?"

"Yes and a call is coming through even as we speak from Mr. Spinelli." she said then made it possible for them to listen in.

"Sir, Godfather sir, she was at the bistro on Ninth with the most onerous one who betrayed my master by not protecting his goddess's rights." he whined. "What should I do, should I follow her?"

"No, go back to your place and meet Milo, he needs the signal. You did plant the devise on her didn't you?"

"I did, my master would be so proud of my stealth tactics." he said. They could hear his grin as the geek hang up.

"Elizabeth, did he plant something on you. Have Cody check when you meet up." said Zeva only for Elizabeth to say "I saw it, I have an idea."

Stopping the car, Elizabeth planted the devise on side of a newspaper box. "I am going to where they have Max. Can you keep me up to date. Let me know if Sonny figures out his new enforcer is missing."

"I sent Cody the tapes of Carly and Sonny's conversation. It was very illuminating." announced Abby from her phone. "The deficient mobster let something slip. You might have to take them both out. That Carly well, she isn't a very nice woman but we knew that before coming here, didn't we."

When Elizabeth arrived at the safe house, she felt a sudden pang for what she had lost and for what she had unknowingly cost them. Stepping inside, she was glad to see that Cody didn't have him in the living room. "Boss lady, he is in the basement."

Nodding, she took off her shoes then padded down stairs. Entering the well lit area, she sat across from Max Giambetti and didn't say a word. Just stared at the man she would have never of suspected of sending a hit man after three children. "Ms Spencer."

"Her name is Miss Webber, not Spencer." growled Cody as he hit the man in the back of the head. Elizabeth's eyes caught Cody's and nodded towards the stairs. Once the man had left, she sat back and looked again at Max.

The guard just sat there nervous, wondering why she wasn't speaking. When she lifted the bottle of water in front of her, opened it and took a sip, Max thought she would start talking but one again...

Nothing.

For almost twenty minutes the two of them sat like that. "Er, Ms Sp- er Webber, why am I here?"

She just looked at him and finally understood what Gibbs was talking about. Let them begin conversation, let them lead it at first, let them think you don't know what you do.

"Er, why is Cody here. We thought he died in the Towers explosion. Is Jason alive too?" he asked.

Elizabeth hid her grimace. She only wished he was alive. Still not saying anything, she listened as he then asked about John Zachara and unknowingly let her know that Jason was the target of the bomb not the younger mobster who had been attacking Sonny.

It made Elizabeth wonder what had been going on. Staying silent, she watched as Max seemed to decide he was talking too much as he clamped his jaws and suddenly was quiet. A half hour later, taking a second sip, she saw that Max's eyes follower her every move. "Do you need water Max?"

"Actually yes." he said hoping that she was going to explain now.

Going to the small refrigerator, Elizabeth started to give him one with the drugs in it then decided to see what else she could fine out without them. Grabbing a regular bottle, she sat it down in front of him. Without opening it.

Sitting back down, she drank from hers then sat back watching as he licked his lips while the sweat ran down the bottle in front of him. Looking at her phone, she waited, watching the time until she heard Max give in and ask "Can you open it for me?"

"No." she said. Then leaning back she stood and stretched. "I will be back in a little while, we will talk some more."

Upstairs, Cody who had been watching said "I made a couple of calls, he is telling the truth. The bomb signature is Max's, not Jason's. So the PCPD's theory that Jason was trying to kill John was wrong. The question is why?"

"Max is going to give in and tell us." she said confidently. "Let's give him some more time to think on things. Were there any consequences to taking out the Cassadines?"

"None." he said. "Zeva's little present for Sonny should be arriving soon as well. Now when can I kill the geek?"

"Wait at least a week. Then he is all yours." she said with a glare.

"You know, I feel bad. There are several guards that loath that little freak and would love to help me, it's a shame that I am going to be the one who gets to end his worthless miserable life."

Looking at the clock, she saw that it was almost ninety minutes since she had visited Max and went back down the stairs. "So, Max, what shall we talk about now. I know, how about Johnny O'Brien and Francis Corelli, I think they or Jason are really all we have in common."

Max took a deep breath, grateful that some how Elizabeth had found out what had happened. He had been worried she knew what he had done. As he explained how Johnny had betrayed Sonny and how he had been forced to kill Francis when they found out he was blackmailing his boss, Elizabeth once again sent a mental thanks to Gibbs.

"What did he have on him?" she asked then listened as he told her that he didn't know but that Francis knew something that Sonny had done and had been angry about it. Getting the time of the event, Elizabeth had a damn god idea what it was that the short little over-compensating creep had done.

Deciding to go into the incident where yet another guard Marco had betrayed his boss, Elizabeth causally tossed in the question she really wanted answered. "So, whose idea was it to send a hit man after me?"

"That was Sonny, he found out that you..." Max shut up as he started to sweat. Elizabeth gave him an icy glare then smirked at him.

"Yes, I know and you are going to tell me the truth one way or another. We can do this one of two ways, you talk freely or I torture you." she said then saw him relax. "Oh Max, you really don't get it. I am not like Sam or Carly, I will actually do it."

Stepping back, she called out for Cody to come down. "Could you remove the table please."

When the guard was done, he left to return above. Elizabeth walked over to Max and said "Where or where should I start... I know."

Picking up the hammer, she recalled all that Zeva had taught her and slammed it into the man's shooting hand, being sure to take out his trigger finger. As Max screamed Elizabeth calmly said "Did you know that it causes more pain to do this to the dorsel side then the palmer. And that if you affect a severe enough break of the digitus secundus manus it won't ever work right again. It's kind of hard to build a bomb without that one."

Max was shaking as he stopped screaming. Looking at his hand that was still tied to the arm of the chair he said "Why?"

With a smirk, she said "Why don't we play a game, you tell me what you guess is the reason and I will tell you if you are right."

When he just stared, she hoped that doing this next thing would force him to see she wasn't kidding as she brought the hammer back and in a forceful arc hit his kneecap. The screams were back and Elizabeth stepped over to the tool cabinet and dropped the hammer down. "Relax Max, thanks to advances in ACL surgery, you will be as good as new. Give or take a few months. Now if you don't want to go for double ACL surgery, start answering my questions."

Max was going into shock as he saw her lifting the ice pick from the table and started babbling. "Sonny found out that Jason knew what he had done in regards to Jake's kidnapping, then when Jason went to GH, he found the files about Cam and that he was his son. Sonny had warned Sam about it while she was still pregnant and she covered what he had done. It's why Sonny let Sam get away with so much. She had a few secrets on him."

Elizabeth didn't say a word, just kept twirling the black handled ice pick around her fingers. "Jason found out and then he learned about Carly when you had left. Nik had had an argument with Carly reminding her of what she had to lose if he told the truth. Carly got cocky since you were gone and told him to go ahead that Jason wouldn't believe him, but since she didn't know the first secret she had no way of knowing that Jason was already angry."

Max looked up and saw her expression didn't change and kept talking. "Then when he confronted Sam, she thought he was talking about going for custody of Jake, she started talking and spilled that Sonny had helped her keep you from knowing the truth about Nik and that he had made a deal. Sonny would let Lulu go for what happened with Mikey, and in exchange, he would keep Jason away from the hospital when Franco went after your little girl."

"Why would Sonny care?" she asked her heart thumping.

"I don't know, all I did know is that he was scared to death of Jason being there. I think you were supposed to die but something went wrong. And then Sam's lies came out and it got worse because it turns out Jason knew she was still a threat, he told her why did she think he was sleeping with her whorish self. Sam kept screaming that you had brainwashed him and that was when it got ugly."

Her eyebrow raised, she just looked at him. "The day of the explosion, Jason called all of us to the penthouse."

"Who is all of us?" she asked.

"Sonny, Carly Sam and Spinelli along with Mikey. He told us he was leaving and that he wouldn't be returning. Then he warned them that when they least expected it he would destroy them, take away what they loved the most. Sam and Carly were screaming insults about you and Sonny was just sitting there acting like nothing was going on. Then that geek opened his mouth and Jason slammed him into that mirror beside the door in the penthouse and it broke. There was a camera there and Spinelli admitted to placing it there, saying it was for Jason's protection."

She just let him speak as he told her the rest. "He then told them that he had lost you, the woman he loved because he had given his life over years ago to the biggest users in Port Charles then let two obsessive freaks like Spinelli and Sam through his door in a need to not be alone. That they, were the biggest fuckups in his life. That what he should have done was put a bullet in each of their foreheads the minute he meet them. Then he told Carly he was done and that it was time for Mikey to grow the fuck up. Sonny started to talk at this point and Jason just shoved him into a wall and told him that he was going to die like the miserable selfish parasite he was."

"I couldn't let him talk to Mr. C like that, not after all that he had done for Jason." said Max like he was pleading with her to understand his position.

"You sent a hit man after children Max, my children. What do you think should happen to you? What would Sonny do if someone sent a hit man after Kristina or Michael?"

"He would kill him, but this isn't the exact same thing. His children aren't a threat and yours are."

Elizabeth lost it then and picked up the gun on the work bench and moved in. "My children are six, 3 and barely eleven months how the hell could they possibly be a threat to anyone?"

"Mr. C said they were a threat to his organization to his family." said Max as he looked into her eyes and saw nothing. "You had to die."

Elizabeth moved back so that she wouldn't get hit with blood and said "This is for Cameron."

The bullet hit Max in the other hand. He almost couldn't feel it his pain receptors were still screaming from the beating she had inflicted. "This is for Jake."

The other knee was taken out. "This is for my daughter." with that Max saw the bullet wound in his stomach and then Elizabeth went upstairs. "Cody would you take care of him." Grabbing the bottle of whiskey, she drained it then did the same with the scotch as she tried to deal with what she had just done.

Walking back down stairs, the guard looked at Max and said "This is for Elizabeth and Jason. You truly are a moron Max."

The bullet him him in the middle of the forehead. Exiting it hit the back of the cement brick wall and broke apart. Cody soon had the body taken care of and when he returned he showed then burnt Elizabeth's and his clothes. "What about your shoes?" he asked when she finally came out after her two hour shower.

"No, that is why I took them off before going down. I like them too much." she said as they drove away. "I want Sonny, Cody. Find me a way in."

"Here, listen to this on the drive home." he said then handed her the tape where Carly and Sonny screamed how it was each other's fault that Elizabeth was in town. Smirking, she said "Can we make one or two stops on the way."

At the Port Charles Herald, the reporter who had written the story about how Carly Jacks had attacked Elizabeth Webber listened to the tape then called his editor. "Christmas has come in July."

Listening, the man thought about it then called Mac Scorpio like the note said and listened as the police commissioner verified that he had men on the way to arrest the twosome. "Write it." 

Meanwhile Sonny was arrested as he entered the Friday night service at St. Anna's and Carly was arrested at the hotel while her guests were checking in. At the station, Carly tried Jax after finding out that Alexis was unavailable to represent her.

"I am sorry, Mrs. Jacks, but Mr. Jacks left the country yesterday with the children and said he wasn't coming back."

Sonny was calling all the attorneys he knew only to get stuck with Claire Walsh who had been forced out by the new Mayor. She tried to argue the inadmissibility of the tape with the arraignment judge but found herself in hot water instead. Sonny was not happy to say the least at being remanded into the Port Charles Police Department's custody. 

Elizabeth had called the Quartermaines and asked if they could empty the house of Spencers and if they could she would bring over the children that they had a lot to talk about.

Edward arrived home and made sure to send Tracy fleeing into the night. "Edward, that wasn't very nice." said Monica as she smiled at her father in law. "Funny, but not very nice. What if Tracy finds a woman near that that actually looks like that."

"Then chances are that Spencer was doing what I claimed." he said grumpily. Then rubbing his hands together asked "Now what do we need to do?"

"Nothing, it is all taken care of. Elizabeth gave me an idea for a menu and then informed me that those two women and Cody would be here as well. What do we do about our special guest and my son?" she asked. "Do we tell them?"

"Not yet, as angry as Elizabeth is right now, we give her some time. Let her tell us her reasons and then we got from there. I do have some news. The Haunted Star sank when Luke tried to have it towed. There is to be a grand re-opening of Kelly's under the care of that folksy nurse, you know the one that used to date Nik, what was her name. Naomi, Nancy, I know Nadine." he stated. "And of course that blues club and the old wharf area has been sold. Oh, and I just bought a company today. Cassadine Industries."

With a smirk, Monica said "You have been very busy. The Spencers buried Lulu, turns out she called Carly and Nik, they both ignored her calls. They had tried to blame Sonny's son but he refused to talk to her because well, she did the same thing to him she did to Dillon."

"Mrs. Q, there was an announcement on the news. Mr. Corinthos and Mrs. Jacks were arrested for conspiracy to commit murder." said Alice as she entered the room. "I place up high all the breakables and had cook take care of the food. Do you want me to light up the back patio?"

"Brilliant idea, Alice." said Monica as the maid hurried off to do just that. Hearing a knock on the door, she grasped Edward's hand and then went to let in Elizabeth and her children. "Oh my dear."

Elizabeth had been expecting anger and resentment not hugs and tears. After Zeva and Abby had gone outside, she sat down and watched as the two women and guards kept an eye on the children. "I don't know where to start. Monica, I should tell you, Jason wanted to tell you when Jake was hurt. I stopped him. And I can never take that back, I am so sorry."'

Hugging her yet again, Monica said "Jason came over here the day he died. Told us everything. We agreed to let you come to us, if you didn't we agreed to let it be. He was so regretful that day, Elizabeth. About a lot of things. I saw a broken man leave here."

Elizabeth said sadly "When Franco kidnapped my little girl... then Jason told me it was too dangerous that Franco only reinforced that. I walked to the nursery and on my way passed him talking to Carly and her kids and Sam with her sisters there. I had to get out of town, it was killing me. It almost destroyed me mentally. I spent some time in therapy and finally acknowledged my part in the mess, but I can honestly say... if Jason was alive, we wouldn't be here and for that I am truly regretful."

Monica wished that telling Elizabeth the truth would help but she wasn't sure. Jason had screwed up, but his reasoning for it, made sense in a sick sort of Quartermaine way. But she also understood where Elizabeth was coming from. "We let that be in the past, I know from rumors that you are leaving town, may we come visit you?"

"Yes, I would like that. I am taking the children to Italy for the summer. It was someplace Jason and I used to talk about going. Well, I am going to..." Elizabeth wiped the tears then continued. "I am going to take the kids there. In the fall we are going to move to just outside of London. Mainly because it has no memories and they speak English."

"I don't know how much time I have left..." Edward saw her expression and said "There is nothing wrong with me, just old age. I just want you to know, no matter what, Jason loved you."

Hugging him, Elizabeth said "Excuse me." Walking to the nearest bathroom, she got control of her tears and returned. "Edward I know that you mean well, but telling me that is like sticking a spike in my heart. Please don't."

Seeing her face, he pulled her into his arms and said "Oh sweet girl, you have had such a rough life just like my grandson. Someday, when you are old and gray, I hope you can get past your anger with him."

Elizabeth said softly "I am not angry with him for me, I did equal damage but in the end, I have our wonderful children. He didn't want them, not really and that is the part that I can't get past. He did everything for Michael, for Sam's sisters and for Carly's kids. When my children are older, how do I explain that... how do I tell them that yes while their father was tricked, he still was the one who made the choice to be there for their birthday's for Christmas, for the every day little things. When Jason died he didn't know that Jake's favorite thing to do at the time was to blow bubbles in the bathtub, and I don't think he cared."

Standing, she said "We are not here for this, we are here so you can meet your grandchildren."

Outside, they played with the kids and after listening to Jake and Cameron's questions of where they had been and why they hadn't known about them, Monica saw the damage and began to realize just how deep of a hole Jason was in.

Later that night as she sat in his room, she watched her son as he started to come to and thought to herself what now? How did she help him fix this because one thing was true, Jason knew about the likes and disliked of most of the people in his life except the four that mattered most to him. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 6 ~ Each betrayal begins with trust. ~ PHISH

It was July 3rd and Elizabeth was thanking Zeva and Abby for all of their help. Looking at the thumbdrive that came from Jerry Jack and the other items that they had convinced her were important, she knew that she was more than ready to face the rest on her own. Embracing the two women, she said "Without you, who knows how this would have turned out."

"Are you sure you can handle the rest on your own?" asked the Israeli. "I would dearly love a chance to kick the stuffing out that blond woman."

"Yes, I am going to be fine." said Elizabeth as she went back inside. A half hour later, hearing a knock on her door, she smiled when she let in Monica who didn't return the happiness. "Monica, is there something wrong?"

Taking a deep breath, she said "Jason is alive. When John Zachara brought him out of the building, I had him declared dead and we brought him and the medical equipment needed to the mansion. He has slowly been coming out of his coma. I expect him to wake up today."

Elizabeth sank into the chair then looked at the older woman. "When were you going to tell me? When I had to fight him to keep him and his stable of whores and users away from my children? When I lost custody were you going to say oops, I didn't think he would do that..."

"Stop, just stop it, right now." she snapped at Elizabeth. "You and my son have been keeping secrets from us for a lot longer and Elizabeth I would never let Jason bring his children around those people."

Looking at her with a deep sense of distrust she said "Not even if it allowed you to spend time with Michael?"

Monica felt her mouth open the saw the look in Elizabeth's eyes, the fear and the pain and sat down and hugged her now tensing body. "No, not even then. I am sorry, Elizabeth. We kept it a secret because there was a very good chance Jason wouldn't wake up. I spent months trying to reach him then the other night, he just started to come to on his own. I would like to say that he won't make the same mistakes, but I truly don't know what he will do."

Elizabeth sat there after Monica left and took out her list.

Patrick reunited with his family, courtesy of Brenda and two International spies. Matt didn't end up being a factor since he had already left town.

Audrey, lost her house and had her favored grandson exposed for the liar he was.

Steven, exposed for a liar, forced to pay a huge fine and losing his medical license in New York.

The Quartermaines knew the truth, things would be tense until Jason decided if he wanted his past life but she was more than ready to deal with him and their issues.

Bobbie Spencer had lost her diner, her brownstone and was back working as a nurse full time at GH.

As for her daughter well, Carly had one more little present coming her way but she lost her children, lost her husband and any respect she had in Port Charles, all that was left was her nasty little surprise. Wait until she had to deal with being partners with Brenda Barrett.

Luke, well losing the Haunted Star and the blues club was more a symbol then anything else.  
Lulu, she had intended to take Dante away and unfortunately, with Carly and Nik ignoring her calls for help, Lulu had taken her own life.

Lucky had lost the job he was so proud of, his wife took the Spencer family home. And most importantly, she had had the courage to stand up to him face to face. That he was going to prison and was going to have a rough time there was a given. She almost wished she could get away with taking him out too.

Alexis was disbarred and facing being deported if she didn't agree to what Elizabeth wanted her to do. She was going to be given a choice, one that either way wouldn't be to palpable to the uptight hypocritical attorney.

Sam was facing jail time in spite of Spinelli's efforts there was proof in all the cities of her crimes. Her only hope lay in the man coming to in the unused part of the Quartermaine mansion. Too bad she would think she was escaping, only to land in Elizabeth clutches. She was one interrogation she wouldn't need to get drunk after.

NIk and his nut job of a grandmother were gone, Spencer was now living with Laura; the family was well on it's way to being broke. Elizabeth was almost certain that Edward Quartermaine had done that...

Maxie Jones had agreed to a suspended sentence and had to attend probation meetings for the next three years as well as anger management classes and most importantly the public knew what she had done and Kate had been forced to fire her for the good of her magazine.

Max was dead, he would never again be able to harm another child, Milo had fled town, thinking that Sonny had killed his brother.

She had no intention of letting Sonny get away with what he had tried to do to her kids. As for the geek, she had plans for him too. With all that they had learned, she got a very sad picture of what Jason's life was like about that time. Three names popped up, Spinelli, Sam and Carly.

Arriving at the hospital just in time for Sam's visit to her doctor, Elizabeth made sure that both Alexis and her con of a daughter could see her. When Sam had gone in with the police guard's not so gentle help, Alexis stalked over and snapped. "You are not welcome here, you don't have any right to be here."

"Alexis, I understand you are having problems with the INS among others. I can make that disappear but you have to do something first." she said with a cold grin. And when Alexis stated how she had thought Elizabeth was better than this...

Elizabeth said. "I used to be, but that bitch of a daughter of yours, changed a lot of things. Now, meet me at this address, oh and Alexis if you don't want to be in Russia by nightfall, bring your younger daughters too."

Alexis was uneasy as she left the hospital. Sam had been declared well enough to travel so she was being transferred to jail on orders of the judge. They were fearful of her attempting to escape. Deciding that maybe if she talked to Elizabeth, really talked to her mother-to-mother, then maybe she would realize that Sam didn't deserve this.

Elizabeth saw Maxie Jones leaving her appointment with her therapist that wasn't Lainey Winters. Instead she had to visit with someone who had no connections to her family or the Port Charles mob. It had taken some doing, but Dr. Bradnic had connections to the ME for NCIS. "Maxie a word please."

"Bitch, how about that, is that word okay?" she snapped then said "Or how about the word slut, or whore or even jealous hag."

"Miss Jones, I think I need to alter that report to the judge." said the man coming out of the door. Maxie glared at Elizabeth then counted to ten when the doctor said "I asked Ms. Webber to come here before she left town. I will be putting into that report just what you said a few minutes ago."

Maxie looked at the man and said "Why, it's all true. She is the reason I was arrested, she was the reason I have to visit with you. She was the one who cheated on poor, poor Lucky and then hurt Sam after Jason went back to a real woman."

"Maxie, you are full of shit and you know it. You made the choice to give Lucky drugs and almost cost Mac his job, you are the one who faked a pregnancy and a miscarriage, you are the one who helped a woman coverup the kidnapping of my son." retorted Elizabeth who saw her surprise. "Didn't think I knew about that, did you?"

Maxie flopped down onto the cement bench and said "Fine, I am sorry." Sorry you are a still around thought the blond.

"No, you're not and I don't care. Maxie, I just wanted to face you, to look you in the eyes and say ..." Elizabeth laughed then finished "I owe you nothing. You, you call me a whore but lets look at your past. Sex on the Internet, by the way, here."

Tossing her a thumb drive, Elizabeth said "It's still out there. I could have had it removed, a friend of mine is that good, but I didn't. Did Spinelli ever offer to remove it for you? Then there was Zander who was an escaped criminal at the time, yet another one you think no one knows about. Lucky who was married to me at the time. Logan Hayes the offer from Claudia to sleep with her brother, then there is that sick freak Franco. You dropped your panties within hours of knowing that man. We won't even going into Spinelli but I am curious when the two of you were having sex, did he call out Sam's name?"

"No, did Jason call it out when struggling to get off while having sex with you?" she taunted.

"No, but want to know something, something that I am sure Sam never shared?" asked Elizabeth with a cold and cruel grin. "Lucky did, and from what I heard, when Ric was screwing her on her mother's floor, he was calling out Alexis. Oh, and I just heard some absolutely delicious gossip, it is also on that thumb drive. I didn't watch it, didn't want to lose my lunch, but on it. Sam is sexing up Jason, doing her best and he didn't arise to the occasion. Later while he is clearly delusional, it's my name he is screaming out. Funny huh?"

When Elizabeth heard about it, she had felt nauseous, but it prove to her that the first time Jason had screwed the woman he hadn't been in his right mind. That he later screwed the woman was on him.

Walking over to stand in front of the blond she said "Maxie, your time has past, move someplace else at the end of your probation because I own Port Charles, and you, you are persona non grata."

"You don't scare me, do you know who my dad is?" she bragged.

"Which one? Frisco who I met in Washington, he was rather sick after watching the various footage we had of you. Or Mac, the man who knows I own him. He is going to pay the price for you mistakes, but you don't care do you? After all Georgie spent years doing the exact same thing."

When Spinelli showed up to the meeting with Carly after she was released from jail, Elizabeth who was at the other end of the camera, watched silently then went back to playing with her boys. Tomorrow was the fourth and she was looking forward to being away from here. Holding onto her little girl, she watched as Jake ran and jumped into the pool splashing them.

Cam just dumped a bucket of water of his head, causing the two boys to fall down laughing. Elizabeth stood and said "Okay, Mommy's turn."

It was after dinner and Elizabeth left the twosome with the temporary nanny and got in her car and drove to were her last group meeting was taking place. Pulling Cody off to the side, she asked "Well?"

"They are transferring him tonight. He had visits with Michael today as well as Carly. Carly got her little gift by the way." he reported. "She read it, destroyed it then hightailed it back over to the police station. When do you want me to deal with our last little menace to society?"

"Lucky is going to prison, I have plans for him there." she replied softly. "According to his records, he is a child beater. I doubt he will be safe even in solitary. What about Michael, has anything happened there?"

"No and it looks like he is going to skate. I don't get that one." said Cody. "How?"

"My guess is that Sonny used up his last little bit of clout before his arrest. Wonder if he is regretting it now that he is about to go to prison for life. Find out who bailed out Carly, I find it interesting that someone put up that much cash to get her free."

Entering the house, she saw Alexis standing there in a defensive circle with her daughters. "Okay, we are here."

"From the expressions on their faces, you gave them a quick history lesson on who their sister really is" she mocked then saw Molly's derisive smile. "Let me guess, she told you that I am going to be telling you lies, that I am out to get your sister? I am not going to be the one talking. Instead, we have another guest at this party and he should be arriving any minute."

When Spinelli came through the doors, Kristina and Molly rushed over to greet them. "Hello Spinelli."

Grandly ignoring her, the geek sat down and Elizabeth looked at her watch. If Zeva's drug worked it should kick in in about two minutes thanks to Cody giving the moron the orange soda laced with it.

"I see we are still acting like I am the great unwashed. Now why don't we all have a seat and a nice long talk. Alexis, if you try to stop this, that paperwork that was expedited, well it kicks in when you leave this safe house. There are men waiting outside with a plane on the runway."

Offering them bottles of water, Elizabeth smirked when Alexis took the tainted one while the two girls snapped they didn't want anything. "Shall we begin. Mr. Spinelli, I was wondering if you can tell the girls what happened the day at the park my son was kidnapped and who watched him get grabbed."

Spinelli opened his mouth and Elizabeth took hidden pleasure in his honestly telling them about how Sam watched, that she knew who had kidnapped Jake and how she had done everything in her power to keep him from being rescued. "Did she ever tell you why?"

Spinelli glared at Elizabeth and said "Because you stole what belonged to her. You had no right to have Jason's child, she should be the only mother to his progeny." Elizabeth saw Alexis blink a bit then looking at the geek asked "During the Lorenzo Alcazar trial, Sam was asked if she slept with Ric Lansing, what do you know about that one?"

When the geek blamed Ric then made it seem like poor Sam was desperately hurt, Elizabeth saw the moment that Molly flinched but she wasn't done. "Okay, my sons and I were approached in the park, who arranged it and what happened?"

Spinelli once again told what happened and how Stone Cold and he had chased down the men only to find that the goddess had been behind it. That she had been trying to protect the progeny from being in Jason's life. That it was too dangerous for the son of the weak maternal one to be there. That that was why Sam was the best mother for his children, that she would have protected them better and that they would have been all but bulletproof.

Elizabeth then smirked when she saw the look in Alexis' face. "Spinelli how many children does Jason have?"

"One." he stated. Elizabeth had been hoping to find out he was part of the mess of her children's DNA tests but knew that for once he hadn't done anything. "But he doesn't love him. Why would he, he didn't love the mother of his child, it's why he didn't raise him."

Elizabeth felt bad for the way Kristina reacted to that but she had no intention of stopping. "Spinelli, what happened in Mexico between Sam and Jason. And I don't mean the sex, I mean what happened before hand? What did you do?"

Grinning wildly he announced. "I stopped them from reaching the traveling siblings, I made sure that my master and his beautiful goddess spent time recreating their love. I made the car break down, I faked proof that they were in Mexico City and then I stopped medical attention from getting to my master, knowing that all he needed to heal him was the love of his goddess."

Elizabeth was sick of the geek but she had one more question. "What help did you give her to get him back."

"I made sure that my master was far away from the succubus who had stolen him away. I helped to ensure that the Prince and his beloved were united. Why he wanted her, I don't know, but then he couldn't have the goddess so I guess he had to settle for the lesser of the choices. I planted cameras to keep up with Stone Colds moods and to warn the goddess when he was thinking of his lost progeny. And I made sure that when the Silent Sentinels went to eliminate the the most vile maternal one and her unwanted progeny on behalf of the godfather and the goddess, that the avenger of love knew where to find them."

"So in other words when Sam, Carly and Sonny arranged a hit on me and my three very small children you helped? You knew they were going to have me killed?" she asked wanting clarity.

"Yes, you were not supposed to live, but then you NEVER die like you are supposed to. You were supposed to die at that cabin, you were supposed to die during the crisis at GH, you weren't supposed to live after giving birth to your daughter. Why won't you leave the goddess in peace and die?" he all but shouted. "My goddess' bidding is most important to me and you just won't obey her wishes."

Standing, Elizabeth slapped him then looked at Alexis and said "Why would you help this woman? Why would you let her be around your children?"

Alexis felt sick but knew she had to defend her daughter. "You, you have no idea how badly you hurt her by getting pregnant with Jason's child when she herself can never have kids."

"So Carly should have killed you the minute she found out about Kristina?" mocked Elizabeth. "Better yet, Helena should have killed your mother and been forgiven. Wait, that's right, you have tried to kill her for the EXACT same things you think your daughter should get away with."

"It isn't the same thing." she shouted. "My father loved my mother, not Helena."

Elizabeth took out her last bit of electronic equipment. "Diane gave me this. It's why Jason's will was invalid. I couldn't bear to watch it before I came here, but now, now I know what is on it."

Elizabeth hit play and they watched as Jason recorded himself. Elizabeth wiped her tears as she listened to him beg her forgiveness and the forgiveness of their children. He was quite explicit in what he had found out and she gave a quick glance at the guilty looking young girls before closing her eyes as he broke down telling her all he had learned. "Any other questions?"

Alexis just puffed up then weakly said "Elizabeth, she is my daughter. You would protect your kids, just like I am trying to do."

"Actually Alexis, I am teaching my children right from wrong. I am hoping and praying my children learn the lessons I am teaching them about standing strong when needed and that forgiveness is a good thing until it is no longer possible to forgive. And most importantly, I am teaching them that when they make a mistake, that only with true contriteness should they be forgiven. You on the other hand, aren't. And considering who their fathers are, that is a very bad thing."

Standing, Elizabeth went to the kitchen doorway and said "You can leave now. Alexis, I will have those pesky little problems with the INS go away, but you are no longer going to be able to practice law. Oh, the person who handed over the tape of Sam and Jason... it was Jerry Jacks who had a very interesting tale to tell before he was given a lighter sentence in an American SuperMax instead of an Israeli prison."

"Let's part ways and you should know. Your daughter, prison isn't going to be too kind to her. I made sure that everyone will learn all she has done, especially what she did to my children." Sam wasn't going to make it to prison, but Elizabeth wanted to cover her rear for when Sam 'escaped.'

Alexis took the two girls and got into the limo waiting for them. Cody locked the doors as he drove them away. Stopping at the next wide space in the road, he turned and lowered the glass between them. "Ms. Davis, one more thing, why didn't you run a DNA test on Ms. McCall?"

Alexis stared out the window, ignoring the man, not wanting to think about it. She had screwed up and that it was going to cost her. "Oh, and Ms Davis, the reporter from the Herald, well he released it in today's late edition."

Smirking, Cody opened the car door and said "I do believe you are home. And Ms Davis, he also has everything you have been burning this week. Repeatedly."

Alexis rushed in to where her desk was and checked, sure enough there were a set of Sonny's medical issues, all that Ric Lansing had done, and most damningly everything that she had on everyone in Port Charles. And it all could be traced back to her.

Sam was a bit surprised when she saw Cody Paul in the guards uniform as she was transferred to the police van. Her heart racing as she tried to figure out what that meant, she let him lead her into a house when they made a sudden stop halfway down the cliff roads. "What is this place?"

"A safe house Jason set up for the woman he loves." replied Cody. "We need to get you out of sight and out of those handcuffs."

Quickly following behind him, Sam had a feeling of misgiving when she saw the house, it didn't look like her at all. But downstairs in the basement, she saw Cody waiting with a set of keys and held out her hands. "Okay, I am waiting."

"Good." he said then shoved her into the chair and turned a key in the lock. Ready to yell at him for being so rough. Sam was shocked when she felt her legs being tied up by a second set of hands while her arms were being held down. Soon they as well were tied.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked only to see them leading a shaky Spinelli down the stairs. "Spinelli, what is going on?"

Like a lamb lead to the slaughter, Spinelli was soon tied up as well. When Sam kept talking, Cody shoved a gag in her mouth and said "We will be back to take care of you later. For now, just watch what we have for you in the way of entertainment. Jerry Jacks had a four day interrogation with Israeli Mussad."

Sam saw the younger guard come down the stairs and hit something on a remote then Cody getting ready to leave after speaking to him in another language. The two men looked at her then laughed then the foreign one sat down on the steps and said in perfect English. "Watch, I only wish I could offer popcorn."

Meanwhile Mac was talking to Lainey who was suggesting that they sedate Sonny. "He needs help Mac."

Agreeing to him getting the sedative, he then called to arrange his transport to Shadybrook. Ten minutes later, he was called by General Hospital. "Sam McCall forgot her prescription for penicillin."

"I was called and told she would be staying there. They had the correct code." said Mac even as he ordered his men to go and find the van. Then his head coming up, shouted for them to get the van with Sonny to return but it was too late. The drivers were found knocked out by drugs and the mobster gone.

A call to the airport later, he was ordering the men to locate Damien Spinelli and Carly Jacks. The man he sent to the hotel reported "Sir, she is gone and all of her things are missing. Same with her son."

"What about the geek?" he asked then listened as they told him he had been seen talking to Carly rather urgently earlier that day but that they had no idea what about.

At an undisclosed location, Sonny woke up tied to a bed. "How are you feeling Sonny?" asked Elizabeth from the doorway.

"Elizabeth? What is going on?" he asked still not getting it.

"Oh, a lot of things. You know most of it but what you don't... well Michael and Carly fled the country too bad when they get to their destination Carly is going to find that she is broke. The police think that you took Sam along to keep her quiet during your escape. Alas the two of you will never be heard from again. Oh, and you are going to shoot and kill Spinelli." she replied. She laughed when she thought about how the note to Carly, from 'Jason' had the woman so stupid she hadn't had the sense to even think things out.

"Elizabeth, why are you doing this? I have never done anything to you." he said. "I thought we were friends."

Chuckling she said "Sure Sonny, we were friends, when it was convenient for you, well it is no longer convenient for me."

"What would Jason think of this?" he asked hoping to sway her.

"Since you killed him, I don't think it truly matters. I do have to ask... there is only one question I have for you. Cameron, how is that possible?" she asked sitting down across from the man as he tensed up. "See, I don't remember sleeping with Jason... yet somehow he is the father of my eldest son."

"I didn't do that, I promise Elizabeth. I would never have done that." She knew that, he wanted Jason far away from her.

"See that is what I don't get, what wouldn't you have done?" she asked idly.

"Faith, Faith Rosco, she wanted revenge against you for Ric and against Jason for what he did. She did that to you but I couldn't let it ruin Jason's life. You see, I mean, you never even suspected it was his child." he pleaded. "So how did what I did hurt you?"

"Really you don't see anything wrong with it? What about how angry you were about Dante, about Kristina?" she asked.

"But that was different, they knew. You didn't, I mean I handled Courtney, kept her from killing you, you should be grateful that I didn't let her try and kill you again. Like I told Jason last year when he asked, you had stolen what she wanted. So of course you couldn't know."

"I see, I did this. How did I get Jason's sperm again? I mean, really Sonny, she should have wanted to kill Faith, not me. Not my child, not if she truly loved Jason." she said "What about Sam, why would you tell her about Cameron?"

"I wanted it fixed, and I knew she would do anything for me. She loved me, that's why she was so angry when I wouldn't leave Carly for her." he said smugly. "Then later on, we decided that if she needed to keep Jason in line, we would kill you and have the truth come out. He would take Cam and give him to her. Then you just had to sleep with Jason."

"Sorry I ruined your plan." she mocked. "I know about the man you had Max hire. I know that you are aware the truth about my daughter. About Jason's daughter."

Standing, she lifted the pillow from behind Sonny's head and tossed it on the floor. Lifting her gun, she pointed it at him and said "I hope to see you in hell."

There was a quiet pop then Elizabeth opened the door. "Take care of the body. Then meet me at the house."

Cody just nodded then arranged for Sonny's body to be transported to the boat. He would soon be joined by Sam and this was one beat down he didn't want to miss.

Chapter 7~~ If I am dreaming, let me never wake, if I awake, let me never sleep.~~ Chinese Proverb

Monica returned from Elizabeth, feeling unsettled. That Elizabeth had believed that Jason would attempt to take their children, that he would let them near his family made her face how far apart the two of them were as a result of this latest mess.

Entering the quiet side of the mansion, she saw Johnny sitting at Jason's beside quietly reading a book while monitoring the man whose life he saved. "Has he awoken again since I left?"

Startled, the mobster stood and stretched before sadly telling her "Yes and it has been well, I hate to say it, rather sad. I mean, I spent the last few years in this town. I knew these people, saw how they treated this woman, saw how little Morgan reacted, but to now know the whole story... I know that you think that this is going to give them a second chance, but I honestly doubt it. And even more today. Have you seen the news, read the newspaper?"

"Yes, I have." she said then looking at her son, unaware that he had awoken the minute she returned she gave a heavy sigh. "I hate to say it but I know that Elizabeth has as well. I told her, I told her he was awake and you know the first thing she thought, the first worry she had..."

Jason felt his heart racing as he heard the melancholy tone in his mother's voice His heart stopped when he heard Monica tell Johnny what Elizabeth had said. "She asked, she asked when was I going to tell her? When she had to fight him to keep him and his stable of whores and users away from her children? When she lost custody was I going to say oops, I didn't think he would do that..."

"She can't actually believe that." said Johnny in disbelief.

"Yes, she can young man." announced Edward as he came in. "Because Jason has covered and lied for these people before after they have hurt her, hurt those he is related to. I can see where she is coming from, where the fear is coming from."

"But, he knows the truth..." said Johnny protesting. "He knows what they did."

"But, Jason's MO has always been to cover for them. And right now, Elizabeth can't deal with this. Can't deal with him. Johnny, may I ask you a question. If your mother were alive, do you think she would forgive your father for how he acted."

"No, I think she would hate him." he said not getting the question.

"Jason, Jason not only forgave the woman who hurt his son, he told her he loved her, that she would be a good mother. Things that as a parent, no matter what else, he shouldn't have done. Then when you add in the way he protected Michael, did everything for Carly's kids, for Sam's sisters..."

"You heard him, he was just trying to survived, trying to get past the pain." protested the Italian.

"We know that and I am sure that part of Elizabeth knows that... but her heart saw the man she loved constantly with the woman who caused her pain, the women, plural who caused her pain while he avoided Elizabeth while she lay dying... while she checked herself into a mental institution...while they, the people around him verbally assaulted her repeatedly with mistakes that they had made but according to them she was a horrible person for."

"But-"

"Johnny even if she could forgive that, she can't forgive what they did to her children. No mother could. And when you add that he was constantly throwing his affair with Sam in her face, when Sam was more than likely giving her a play by play added and abetted by all those around him..."

"But she wasn't any better, I know that she went back to her ex, had an affair with her brother in law."

"No, he wasn't her brother in law YET!' emphasized Monica. "And Jason has no room to talk on that one. But Johnny, the day that Elizabeth got her child back, Jason visited her, told her that it was too dangerous to be around, then walked out the door and stood there with Carly and Sam and the children that surround them while Elizabeth by herself walked to where her newborn daughter was breathing from a machine. When she desperately needed him, he wasn't there."

"But he saved that little girl." he pointed out.

With a sad smile, Monica looked at him and said "But he wasn't there for the little moments. Ask any parent, the things they remember... the things that stick in your head is watching your daughter almost drown in milk because she was laughing too hard, the way he can't decide what tie matches his outfit. The little things you share with your co-parent. Elizabeth, put it best while here the other day."

"What did she say?" asked Edward while the man in the bed restrained himself from cringing because he knew whatever it was, it was gonna hurt.

"She said I am not angry with him for me, hurt doubtful and well aware that I did equal damage but in the end, I have our wonderful children. He didn't want them, not really and that is the part that I can't get past. He did everything for Michael, for Sam's sisters and for Carly's kids. When my children are older, how do I explain that... how do I tell them that yes while their father was tricked, he still was the one who made the choice to be there for their birthday's for Christmas, for the every day little things. When Jason died he didn't know that Jake's favorite thing to do at the time was to blow bubbles in the bathtub, and I don't think he cared."

Monica walked to the doorway, "I have to head in to the hospital, but Johnny, she is right, Jason knew those things about the people in his life, all except those that mattered most. Now, well even after he awakens. I myself wonder, is he going to go after who is attacking the people he has spent years wasting his life taking care of, because I honestly think, that this time, this time it will be goodbye."

Edward felt every single year of his age as he walked out with Monica leaving the Italian alone with the man he knew was pretending to be a sleep. "So, Morgan, do we keep making plans to rescue the users in your life or do you go after your family..."

Jason sat up, still weak in spite of all the therapy that was done to his body even as he slept. "It's too late. My family, my family is lost to me. All I can do... all I can do is let this go, protect them from afar because in the end, Elizabeth will never trust me again and without trust there can't be love."

"What about your children, what about them?"

"I have a year old daughter whose name I don't know and two boys who have very good reasons to hate me." he said "I could push my way in, but I remember how much I resented the Quartermaines for doing that."

"So you are going to do what? Wallow in the pain, make things worse instead of seeing if they can be better, because that makes you a coward." said Johnny as he stared at the man. "You went to hell and back for the very people who tried to kill you but you won't attempt to fight your way into paradise to be with the woman you love and your own children. No wonder, she want's nothing to do with you."

Going to the door, Johnny said in disgust. "I will find out who is doing this, maybe if you learn the truth, you will walk away from your Superman cape, but Jason, you need to really think. Think about what you are doing... when your son comes to you, years from now and asked about this moment what are you going to tell him?"

"That I stayed to save him. That my being here, that my not being with them was the best way I had to express how much I love them and his mother. Because, Johnny, no matter how much you doubt it, I do love them." he said quietly.

"I am not the person you have to convince and honestly, you didn't convince me so good luck with that one. Because in the end, you will do what you always do, play the wounded anti-hero and Jason I almost wish I hadn't saved your life. Because I thought I was saving the life of a man who regretted his mistakes, instead I saved a man who hasn't learned from them."

Johnny quickly left, then after a swim in the river to calm himself down, he left to see what he could find out. He didn't get Morgan, the man had screwed up, yeah, that much was clear but why not fix the mistakes. Take a chance with the woman he clearly loved and who was the mother of his children. At first he had thought it was because of the kids, but now it was clear that it was something about Elizabeth. There was some reason there he just wouldn't take a chance with the woman he clearly loved.

He had done some research, and found out that after every single time he had had a chance with her, if she wasn't running, Morgan would deliberately cause the relationship to implode then take up with some woman who was clearly a substitute for what he wanted with Elizabeth. He would go the extra mile for the stand ins yet ran at even the idea of a life with the real thing.

He made a few calls to the people in the know about his being alive and didn't like what he heard. "Boss, it was a military style operation. Whoever is doing this is good and they are well funded with lots of tech support."

"I gather that since they have to be better than Morgan's ex-geek." he said dryly. "Is there any noise from the families? Do any of them have an idea who is doing this?"

"None, it is quiet. There has been some chatter on the government front but I figure that is because of the two friends of that Webber girl. I think that she is responsible for the legal ways they are being taken down but someone, someone is clearly using that to take out a few people."

"I want a complete list. With the legal list and others who are suddenly dealing with problems." said Johnny as he went to ELQ and slipped up the stairs to Edward's office. "I am afraid you were right, he is going to protect them."

Disappointed, Edward said "I guess, I should have expected no less. I was hoping that this time, that this time he would well, fight for his real family."

"I have to ask, what do you know about the Cassadine mess. Why would that old woman kill her grandson?" asked Johnny. "I have to say that one is bit off."

"I am not sure, but I would bet that he was trying to kill her and the butler was covering for him. His company was in trouble, then add to the searches of his middle east shipments plus the way his pharmaceutical company was caught in the middle of the insider trading scandal. I had originally thought it was Jax, but when he didn't move in to scavenge through the wreckage, well I dismissed that one."

"Is there anyone else with the background?" asked Johnny.

"Not that I am aware of." he said "I did some checking, it was from various groups. The Turks, but they have a problem with the Greeks, anyhow. The SEC thing could be just that. There were too many different avenues to really trace it back."

"Okay, thanks. I have to get back to Jason, give him what I found." he said ambling toward the door. "Do you know when she is leaving, maybe I get his head screwed on straight before then."

"Tomorrow night, she promised the boys they could stay for the fireworks." said Edward.

Back at the mansion, Johnny tossed down the tablet that Morgan wanted along with all he had gotten before snapping "Here, you are on your own. I am going to leave before I let you know what I really think of your plan."

It was dusk when Jason tossed down his pencil. None of this made sense. There was no connecting factor between some of this stuff and he knew that what the police was saying wasn't true. Sonny would've have let Sam rot in jail; even if they were lovers again, he wouldn't go out of his way to save her..

Tossing down his pencil, he couldn't find any family that had issues with all of those people, except him. He wanted them all gone, but he had been out of play. So who was doing this? He sat there, then wondered idly about Edward but knew that while he might have pulled the stuff that got them sent to jail, he seriously doubted he would have killed them and whatever else Jason knew, he knew that they were dead.

Thinking back to the day he had found out the various truths that had been hidden from him and he couldn't help thinking that maybe there was something he missed, something that might tell him what was going on now.

_He had the feeling something was wrong. With a snort of laughter, Jason bitterly admitted to himself for the first time that nothing would ever be right in his life. Hearing the elevator doors opening, he saw that John Zachara was on, waiting for him to get out, he saw the man just moved back to the wall._

_"We need to talk." announced the younger mobster._

_"I have nothing to say to you." he snapped at the kid. "I didn't kill your father and I don't know if Sonny did. I quit working for the man earlier. Go ask him, but since he tends to shoot first and answer later, I would just let it go. It's not you really gave damn about him."_

_With a cool expression, Johnny said "Yeah right, kind of like you. You have a little fun with a woman while you whore cavorts around with her stepdaddy, get her pregnant and then toss away the mother and the kid. So does that mean I shou-"_

_All that Jason heard was a man trying to breath when he tossed the younger mobster away from him. __"Don't talk about things you know nothing about."_

_"Hell Morgan, the whole fricken mob world knows about you and that unwanted kid. The only reason that no one has threatened you with it is that they think that you would be happy he died. At least according to your mistress." he tossed out._

_Seeing Jason's hands trembling in anger, Johnny sneered. "I remember the woman, I just don't get it, you were hitting that and you took back the sloppy seconds that slept with your boss, your best friends husband and the man you loath more than anyone else in the world, that is just some nasty shit. Seriously I would rather be knocking boots with the lady than the tramp."_

_Jason had been looking for a fight but wanting to avoid getting arrested by the cops. And Johnny Zachara was going to learn to keep his mouth shut. As the elevator arrived on the top floor, Jason slugged the arrogant brat and knocked his head back into the wall behind him._

_When the kid hit back, Jason gave a quick grin in spite of his busted lip, this was going to be a pretty even fight and right now, Jason truly needed the beating they were going to inflict on one another. As they traded blows, ribs were broken, solar plexis were bruised and blood started to flow. Jason had just been about to end it when the kid said "So, does she taste as sweet as she looks. I guess I could ask the ex or his brother"_

_Johnny needed this fight, he needed the anger and he would keep pressing buttons until the guilt at not loving his father was forgotten under the pain of what Morgan was dishing out to him. Johnny had no interest in the Webber woman other than to push Morgan's buttons but right now, right now he would talk as dirty and disgustingly as he could if it would make this go away._

_Howling with rage Jason lifted the kid and kneed him in the groin before shoving him hard into the niche that existed between their two penthouses. When the kids head went through the lower wall, they both heard the beeping then looked at each other. "Did you set me up to be killed?" they both asked one another._

_Seeing the looks in one another's eyes, Jason said "In my kitchen, there is a kit, under the cupboard. Get it while I set off the fire alarms."_

_Nodding as he weaved into the door he heard the geek asked why was he here and Johnny said "Jason is outside, see what he wants."_

_Hurrying out to see his master, to explain his part if what was Stone Cold CLEARLY misunderstanding what the Goddess and he had meant to do, Spinelli started to complain about the spawn of the devil being in HIS home._

_"Get the fuck out of here." snapped Jason as he shoved the geek out of the way. "I told you I never wanted to see you again and that I would kill you if you said the word Goddess to me again. Now GO!"  
_  
"_Morgan, I found it, do you know how to defuse the bomb?" asked Johnny only for Jason to grimly nod yes. Seeing the geek still hanging around, Jason snapped. "Shove him down the stairs, for me while I take a look."_

_Spinelli heard the fire alarms and thought that his master was risking his life to save him as he hurried down the staircase. Arriving at the bottom, he called Sam and said with tears in his voice "He forgave us, he is even as we speak risking his life to save mine."_

_Meanwhile Jason grimly told Johnny. "I taught Max how to make this type of bomb."_

_"I can't believe Sonny would risk your life to get me." said Johnny as the other man cut the first wire._

_"He more than likely meant the bomb for me. I walked away today. Can we talk later, I am rather busy right now." Jason kept busy working on the bomb when he saw the second trigger and stood. "Grab what is important, we have to get out of here. That thing is going to blow either way."_

_Jason went in and grabbed the box he had hidden after finding Spinelli in his memory box. Rushing out, he saw Johnny carrying nothing more than a photo of his mother and a necklace. They had just reached the third floor when they heard the sound of the explosion and were pushed down the rest of the steps by the concussion of it. Johnny stood, then looked over at Morgan who was bleeding from his head._

_Planning on leaving the man, he heard the footsteps and listened as Max told his brother that they had to find Morgan. "He betrayed Sonny and we can't let him escape"_

_Hefting the enforcer, Johnny got him to the back of the building and saw the maintenance truck still in one piece. Driving it, he had no idea where to go when he heard the man mumbling,. "Take me to the Gatehouse at the Quartermaines. Leave me there. Don't get involved."_

_Once there, Johnny hesitated then slipped up to the main house and quickly and quietly checked the rooms until he found the middle aged woman asleep. "Morgan needs you, hurry." he said shaking her awake._

_Arriving down at the Gatehouse, he said "I have to get rid of this truck, I will be back."_

_Jason's mother had sown him up, listening as he begged Elizabeth for forgiveness and his last words before he lost consciousness was telling her that he regretted she hadn't been his first, last and always like he had always dreamed._

_Jason had been aware the day that Elizabeth left this last time that there would be no more cosmic moments where timing would align for them, he had accepted that because of the things he had done, because of who he had become, he didn't deserve her or the family he longed for with her._

_Looking back, Jason thought about what Johnny had said that day and found himself wanting to reach out, needing to take one last look at his memories, at the places that meant something to him involving Elizabeth, because after he left them, she and their family was going to be tucked into a spot in his mind labeled do not touch. The tangible pieces destroyed and then Jason Morgan, dead man was going to leave, go the last place anyone would ever look for him._

_Starting with his most fleeting memory, holding Elizabeth's little girl after rescuing her from Franco. He could still feel the softness of the skin, the smile that would become her mother's. As he gently breathed into her mouth and nose, Jason felt an ache at the thought that this should have been his little girl, his daughter with Elizabeth. Not Nik's, not Lucky's. Not anyones but his.  
__  
When they were in Elizabeth's hospital room, Jason saw she was all alone in her fears and pain. Cursing Lucky and Nik for not being here, for not supporting Elizabeth, he heard the sounds in the hallway and knew that he had to get out of here before the mess that was his life entered and made things even more difficult._

_As Epiphany came in and took the baby before suggesting he leave the way he had come, Jason nodded then said to Elizabeth... "This is why we were never meant to be, I am too dangerous to be around."_

_Getting away before he did something stupid, before he ruined their lives even more, he went into the hallway and listened as everyone let him know what he had to do for them. He had seen Elizabeth going down the hall, checking on her little girl and Jason had sucked up the pain, the anger and the jealousy. Hearing chatter, he agreed numbly to whatever it was that Carly said and tried to disengage himself from the woman clinging to him._

_A few days later, he had driven by her house and seen the for sale sign. Finally facing that Elizabeth had moved on, he had started to pull himself out of the quagmire his life was, knowing that he had to leave town because seeing Elizabeth with her little one and the boys with Nik playing daddy would kill him._

_He had to admit at least to himself that he had selfishly been happy when she had been with Lucky because he knew that with Lucky it was the connection to the past but Nik, Nik was a whole different ball game. Then Carly had shown up, gleeful with joy as she spread the news and at the same time pretended like she gave crap about Lucky as she told him._

_"The kid wasn't either of theirs. She played them both. Nik is raging and well, Lucky, you know my cousin, he won't accept that it isn't his. So, what do you think? Did she pick up some loser like Zander again? Some no-name one hit that fucked her at Jake's and forgot her?"_

_Jason had had enough and turned to her and snapped. "You mean like you did. You do remember that Michael was created in that EXACT same scenario?" As she stood there fish faced, he shoved her out the door and went to grab his motorcycle keys._

_He opened the door just in time to hear what Carly was saying to Sam. Ripping the phone out of her hands, he snapped "Don't. Don't come here, don't have Spinelli track me down and most importantly leave me the hell alone."_

_Down in the garage, he went to where he kept his old bike and raced away. Speeding, taking curves at speeds that were life threatening, he drove to the border than headed home. Home, a safe house in the middle of the woods that no one knew about. The only place he had to call home._

_Arriving, he remembered his last visit there, the fight, the screaming the accusations and then the loving. He fell to his knees, the pain and the tears too much, as he recalled getting dressed, then shaking her awake as he coldly told her to stay away that he regretted what had just happened. That he was trying to make a life without her and that it would include Sam._

_She had just looked at him then said in a deathly calm tone. "I never knew you, this, this was no different then picking up a man at Jake's since Nik is no longer an option. At least with you, I knew I would have good sex. I am just grateful we used protection, after all who knows where that whore you __are sleeping with has been."_

_They ended up in yet another screaming match, then in bed once again. He had left while she was asleep writing her a note, a simple not with one word, "Good bye."_

_As he walked to the bedroom, Jason fell down, his mind on the woman he had set out to make hate him, he had succeeded and even worse, he had created yet another child with her. A child that he had dreamed about, but now... now his life was nothing, he was nothing. A man who lied every single moment of every day, a man who had become a shell of himself out of fear._

_As he had lay there in the coma, Jason had heard his mother, Johnny and Edward talking. About how his will had ended up being null and void. He hadn't understood that, he knew that Diane was a brilliant attorney but then he heard the news that it was to go to Jake and knew that Diane had somehow maneuvered things so that his video to Elizabeth didn't become pubic record._

_It was two days after learning that Elizabeth had given birth to his daughter that Jason had overheard Max talking to his brother. Milo was saying he was not sure about what his boss wanted. "Max, I mean, women and kids are supposed to be protected. Doesn't it bother you that Sonny told that Russian about Jason's son."_

_"No, because at the time, they were enemies. Jason didn't claim the kid, he went of out of his way to deny his existence, so no. Besides, in the end, they took him for his connection to Spencer not Jason."_

_"I just, I don't know that I can do this anymore." replied the younger brother. "I mean, Jason went all apeshit over what Claudia did to Michael, what if he finds out?"_

_"Relax, to Jason, Michael is his first born, like I said, he doesn't give a crap about the kid, trust me, You know when Jason cares and he has only ever at the most been friends with Miss Webber. She just isn't his type."_

_Leaving, Jason went to look at the medical files, desperate to know what Elizabeth had named their daughter and needing to make a plan. It was clear that the very people he had risked his life for time and time again, had no respect for him nor any idea of who he truly was._

_Arriving at General Hospital, he slipped up to the files and searched for Elizabeth's. Reading them was like reading their history, the crypt, the hit and run, the drugging by Ric, the time Zander had shot her. The birth of her son, Cam. He frowned as he perused the file. No, that can't be right._

_His mind went back to where he kept Jason Quartermaine's medical knowledge and then read the file again. "What is going on?"_

_He knew that Ric had the same blood type as Sonny's from the Black and White Ball, so he was eliminated. Finally searching for the other file mentioned. He read the name, then thought about it. Just how was this possible._

_Leaving the hospital, he went for a walk down by the docks then headed over to Kelly's. Seeing all sorts of people he didn't want to see just yet, Jason picked the lock and entered Carly's failed nightclub._

_Sitting down, he tried to piece it together then thought about the past. Then had an idea. Slipping into Spencer's house, he rolled his eyes, of course the moron hadn't changed a thing in spite of marrying the DA. Finding the curls on the hairbrush, he saw the two toothbrushes and grabbed them. Making a call, he went straight to the lab. "I need it tonight. And I will be watching you run it."_

_IT was almost midnight when a stunned Jason let himself into the penthouse and ran into Maxie and Spinelli. Just grabbing his keys and walking about again when they started on how he owed Sam for her planning on waiting for him while he was in prison._

_Tossing his phone when it started to light up with calls and messages, Jason walked to the studio and picked the lock to find a completely empty studio. Sitting down with his back against the far wall, he watched the sky lighten as dawn came._

_He still didn't have any answers, but the questions were growing as his long hatred of himself, his disgust with who he had become turned to loathing. When he arrived at Sonny's restaurant, he poured himself a cup of coffee as he tried to figure out where to find the answers he needed._

_Hearing Sonny talking to Max about locating him, that Sonny needed Jason to take care of the Zachara heir, he slipped out the door and went to the docks where he used to meet Elizabeth._

_"My oh my, just the man I was looking for." said the Prince as he came down the stairs. Seeing Carly coming down the other way, he said "Did you know your best friend helped me win Elizabeth. She made sure that Elizabeth's calls and requests after the Toxic fire didn't reach you."_

_"I don't know what you are up to, Cassadine, but walk away." he said annoyed._

_"No, see, I warned her, and she didn't listen to me, here. Evidence." said Nik as he tossed him the Recorder. "She thinks you don't give a crap, I know differently. I have seen how you look at Elizabeth, but she deserves better than a has been mobster with a leech for a best friend and an obsessed set of pals hanging around. I knew if I played it cool, if I let you destroy her like you always do, eventually she would be mine. It was just a shame I was going to be stuck taking care of your kid."_

_Jason slugged Nik, watching the blood flow from his nose. Getting ready to toss the devise, he accidentally hit play instead. He froze as he listened to Carly then Spinelli and then Carly and Sonny and then the one that hurt the worst... Carly telling Elizabeth he was back with the woman he loved._

_"One more thing, I looked at Elizabeth's medical file, and found someone had used Alexis' code to access the files. Funny, I don't think that it was my aunt. Now why oh why would someone try to give Elizabeth the wrong medication while she lay dying last February, then the same person accessed it this summer. She was medicated with the wrong pills at Shadybrook, ones that normally would have caused a miscarriage. For once we should be grateful to my granny, she put a stop to it."_

_Walking away, Jason went home, needing to have Spinelli check into this. No matter what, he was certain that Spinelli at least was on his side...Seeing Sam, he listened as she told him that Lucky had plans to file custody papers for the new baby and kidnapping charges against Elizabeth. "I am worried what about poor Jake? If Elizabeth goes to jail, Jason, what is going to happen to your little boy?_

_Jason's mind was on Lucky trying to send Elizabeth to jail and didn't stop to think before he said absentmindedly. "I am not too worried, I have DNA tests."  
__  
"We are going to have to fix up a room for him. We can get him a small motorcycle and maybe a baby leather jacket. Then we will look like the perfect family," she said grinning._

_His mind coming back to what she was saying, Jason looked at her and said softly "And what about my other son, what about Cam?"_

_"Well, I guess he should live here too. But Jason he has spent so much time with Elizabeth, she had probably brainwashed him against me. And besides, Jase, Jake looks like you. Cam looks like his mother and I am not sure that I am comfortable with that."_

_Leaning against the wall, Jason said "Well you don't have to be uncomfortable, because you will NEVER BE around my sons. I have no intention of taking Elizabeth's children away and have even less of an inclination to be a parent with you. You, need to leave before I come back downstairs because I will shoot you. I told you once if you messed with my family you would die."_

_"But Jasssinnnn, you didn't mean that. Remember, you told me you love me, you took me back. You said I would be a great mother..." she said tears in her eyes. When he just gave a caustic laugh, she snapped "What is your problem?"_

_"Sam, I had a very illuminating conversation with Nicolas Cassadine today and so that you have no confusion about what I am talking about. I know what you did, I just don't know the how he is my son. You are a dead woman walking and not even your mother can protect you now."_

_Jason kicked her out, then went to find Spinelli. When his first words were Goddess, tears and pain, Jason walked away._

_Doing the research himself was time-consuming, what was worse was listening to the bugs he had planted in Sam's purse and Sonny's office and home. He found out the truth about his friends and what he had blindly thrown away in a belief that he was protecting his family. Making a couple of calls, he arranged for Diane to take his video taped will and then went to visit Mike._

_For a bottle of bourbon the man had spilled his guts on what he knew and Jason then made arrangements for the prime players to come to his house. After fifteen minutes, Jason had kicked all of them out of his life and was making plans to get his house in order._

_Listening to them call Elizabeth names and blame her for his according to them 'not obeying their wants and needs' for not realizing that they were more important than a one night stand Then the mirror had broken when Jason had slammed Spinelli into it and Jason had had a memory flash, one that made him homicidal before Spinelli had offered up his reasoning for it._

_Kicking them out, Jason had gone to Emily's spot in the family crypt and sat there and cried. Walking like an old man up to the mansion, he sat down with Edward and Monica and told his family the truth. Standing at the end, he had said "There are no words left."_

_Then had returned home to an angry John Zachara and the bomb that had almost killed him._

Making up his mind, Jason had to go one place before letting his family go, Elizabeth deserved so much more than him. She was his angel, his dream and that was what she would remain. His children, well there was nothing for them here. He had ruined everything good he had touched and he was not going to ruin his family.

Calling Johnny he said "I need a ride then your help. I have a safe house..."

Meanwhile at the safe house Elizabeth kicked off her shoes yet again before nodding at Cody and his commando friend. "Have they had anything to drink?"

"No." said Cody. "Do you want me down there with you?"

"No, this is between the two of them and me. I need you to do me one favor though. Get things ready because they are not leaving here alive." she said then walking down the stairs took in the sights. Spinelli was tied to the wall, his head bowed as he sobbed while Sam looked pissed.

"Ahem, what are the two of you doing in Jason and my hideaway?" she asked as she sat down in the chair across from Sam. "I will have to remind Cody when we leave to spray for bed bugs. Vile little creatures, almost as annoying as cockroaches."

"Elizabeth?" asked Sam in disbelieve while Spinelli raised his head and grinned, certain they would be freed soon.

"Yes, it is me. Can I get you something to drink?" she asked then went to get the cold icy water and placing it in front of Sam. "OH, excuse me, I have to run to the ladies room."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 8~~Without trust there is no love~~ Morgan

Elizabeth went up the stairs and looked at the screen then gave a soft chuckle at how clueless Spinelli truly was as she listened to them.

"Goddess, this is perfect. I don't know why the vile Maternal one is here, but she is our key to freedom." he said grinning as he looked at where she was tied up at the chair in front of him. "She is no match for your stealth and intelligence. And you know you can kick her ass all over this place. We just need to find a way to get rid of the Silent sentinel."

Sam just sat there, ignoring the geek as she smirked. What, did Elizabeth Webber really think that a bottle of water would do something? That she would suddenly feel the need to be nice just because she was offering her something to drink?

Upstairs, Elizabeth just watched then thinking she had spent enough time in the 'bathroom' went back down stairs. "Now, I wish I could untie you but it has been made clear that I can't."

Sitting down across from Sam, Elizabeth reached for a new bottle of water, opened it and took a swig. Setting it back down, she leaned against the her chair and looked at the two of them without saying a word.

As Spinelli started yapping about how he knew she wouldn't let harm come to Stone Cold's loved ones and how he knew that she would honor his memory, Elizabeth saw the way Sam seemed to be elsewhere in her mind and just kept a blank expression on her face.

She listened as the geek's entreaties reached a crescendo then looked up in surprise when Sam snapped at him to be quiet. "Don't you get it, she isn't here to free us, she is enjoying this."

When the geek kept talking, babbling really, Elizabeth went to the refrigerator and took out a water. Walking to stand in front of the young man, she removed the cap and tilted the water bottle up and let him take a sip. When the kid pathetically thanked her she walked over and sat it down on the tool bench.

Silently walking back to her perch, she sat down and watched Sam. She saw the moment the other woman came up with a plan and enjoyed the idea of shutting her down. "Elizabeth, do you know who grabbed us?"

"Yup." she said then looked at the woman.

"Well, who is it?" she asked annoyed "And why did they grab you, is it so that they can get access to Jason's money. Is that why you are being held here but not tied up."

"No, I am here because this is where Jason and I used to meet." she said then waited.

"So WHO IS IT THAT GRABBED US?" she asked slowly.

Ignoring her, Elizabeth had at first thought she was kidding but soon came to accept that Sam, well she really was that stupid.

Jason meanwhile was still at the mansion waiting for John who had told him it would almost be dark before he returned. That he had to take care of something.

Sitting there, he reached out for the box he had saved at the penthouse and found his favorite picture. Elizabeth, by herself as she watched the sunset. Sighing, he wondered if it was possible to go back in time, to fix ones mistakes. With an annoyed snort, he dismissed that idea.

Putting the picture away, his mind kept repeating the words in his head that he had screamed at Elizabeth in anger that day at the safe house. He had wanted her to hate him, to avoid him at all cost and he had gotten his wish. Now, he was reaping what he had sown.

As he looked at the papers, he wished he knew how to fix this. At least with most of these people gone, if Elizabeth ever decided to come back to Port Charles, she would be safe. The only one he really felt bad about was Michael. Mainly because his death meant that Jason had wasted years, given up his life and his family for nothing. The boy he had made a reckless promise to was now gone.

At the Safe House basement, Spinelli suddenly said to Elizabeth. "Why were you so mean to me when I saw you with the mother of the goddess?"

"I have never talked to you with the mother of the goddess." she said then saw him beginning to protest. "Oh, you saw me with Alexis. Sammy here, isn't a Cassadine, who knows what type of monster spawned your heroine."

When the geek seemed to lose it and defend Sam, Elizabeth saw the surprise in Sam's face and laughed saying. "Yes, it's true. You are no more a Cassadine than well, than I am."

"Bitch." said Sam then she looked at the water in front of her and sneered. "Is this supposed to make me talk, withholding water?"

Elizabeth pretended surprise then shock before dismay. "I am so sorry." Standing she opened the drugged water and held it out for Sam to take a sip. "I forgot."

Sitting back down across from the woman she snorted as Spinelli tried to play up how he thought she was being kind and generous. Going back to ignoring the two of them, Elizabeth looked at the clock. Almost time. A minute later, she said "I guess I can answer you now, the person who had you two worthless excuses of human waste grabbed, was me. I had it done."

When Sam snorted in disbelief, Elizabeth stood and stretched before saying. "I know what you did Spinelli, I know all of it."

"I have done nothing to you that you didn't deserve." he said shocked at what came out of his mouth.

"Wrong again. I have never done anything to you, but you you have covered for the people who have hurt my children, time and time again. By the way, did you ever tell your master about your goddesses weakness that set Franco free?" she asked.

The geek started babbling confirming what Elizabeth had suspected after what Franco had sent her after grabbing her daughter. "Tsk, tsk, what happened ride or die chick? More worried about keeping Jason under your control than being Robin to his Batman, Frick to his Frack. My daughter almost died as a result of your moment of weakness."

"You should have." said Spinelli with venom. "You, you should have never lived."

Elizabeth walked past Sam then reached behind her back as she stood in front of Spinelli and said "Want to know a secret? How about a real juicy one. My daughter, she was created, here in this house. In a moment of wild passion. And I learned something. Something I am sure that your hooker Goddess wants kept quiet. Now what that is?"

Seeing Spinelli's eyes cross at the gun pointed in his face. "I learned something really intriguing. Jason Morgan didn't love her. Oh, he had told her it a few times. But in love with her, nope. She was a piece of ass that he was using. To kill time, to keep from falling into the abyss and more importantly, he was using her to keep himself from begging me to take a chance. He wanted to protect us, that is why he was fucking your goddess."

"That isn't true, you were a lost memory, he didn't remember you, he forgot you the moment he had back his soul mate." said a protesting Spinelli while Sam just rolled her eyes before telling Spinelli to let it go that she was trying to rattle him.

"No, rattling him would be giving him the news... Jason Morgan is the father of my youngest child. She was created here, during a secret visit to our love nest." said Elizabeth while putting the gun away.

"That is not true." said Spinelli. "He would never touch you again once he had back the love of his life. The goddess is his true match, his yin to his yang, his..."

"Damien, may I call you Damien?" she asked while laughing. "Yes, it is true. Jason Morgan is the father of my daughter, in fact he is the father of all three of my children. Isn't that right Sam?"

Sam stiffened. How the hell had Elizabeth found out about that. "Sonny talked just before he died." she told the woman as she stood behind her. Turning, she looked at the geek who seemed stunned. "Yes, Cameron, Jacob and my daughter can all legally use the Morgan name, or rather the Quartermaine name if they so chose."

Spinelli was stunned into silence while Sam sneered and finally gave in to her anger like Elizabeth wanted. "You whore, you slut. How dare you?"

"Well, see. I was having a moment of weakness caused by a mental illness." she said returning the sneer. "Yes, Sam I slept with Jason yet again and yet again, I managed to get pregnant while he was wearing a condom. And you, you barren bitch, need the sperminator to get you with child."

Seeing her confusion. Elizabeth said "That is what apparently the FBI calls Sonny. I thought it kind of funny myself. Anyhow, I was wondering if you could clarify something for me. According to Enzo DeNozzo, the Boston head of the families, you were out there offering them something to take down Jason, just what could you have possibly had to offer up about the man you supposedly love? My children maybe?"

"Why its not like he gave a shit about them." she said bored then grinned at Elizabeth. "See, I was there, while you were out fucking Lucky's brother. You look down on me and then you give it up to Nik? Seriously, how slutty can you be?"

Elizabeth said to her. "Sammy, you slept with your mother's husband."

"According to you she isn't my mother." she retorted,

"But you didn't know that and Sam, Sonny and Ric, they are brothers and so are Jasper and Jerry Jacks." she said quietly. "So, I would say you win the skank of the year title. And leech of the year, and let's see, I know Child Endangerer of the year. Jerry talked, I am sure you saw the evidence. I also know that Jason wasn't quite the fool I thought he was. He told me in his will, why he was keeping you so close."

"Because he couldn't get enough of fucking me." she said triumphantly.

"I figure we would create the day Jason supposedly had sex with you in Mexico. I believe it went something like this. Jason was shot twice. Once in the leg and once in the shoulder."

"Now, I could shot the geek, but he isn't worth it, so let's just play pretend. How on earth did Jason, even Jason get it up enough to fuck you, he didn't, did he?" she asked with a smirk. "I know what you did Sammy, Jerry told all."

"Oh, Sammy, I would start talking. See, Max did. He was quite a fountain of information about you, about Jason and what he learned the day the Towers exploded."

"My master died saving me." said Spinelli despondently while Elizabeth laughed. "Yeah right. I heard he put your head through a mirror, sounds like he truly cared. Spinelli, you know what. You are just annoying me."

"You, you are the-" Elizabeth looked at the geek and then lifted the gun and said "One more word, and I shoot your goddess."

Sam laughed then said "Yeah right."

"Sam unlike you, I can shoot straight." she said then moved around to the front of the woman and placed the gun down on the bench and picked up a the hammer. "Seems like I am wasting my time and I have much better things to do before we leave town."

Moving over to stand in front of Spinelli, she said "So Sam, whose fingers to I break, yours or Spinelli's."

"Like you would-" Sam shut up when she heard the sickening crunch of the hammer hitting the geeks hand. Then the screams as the geek howled in pain. Elizabeth picked up the dirty rag and shoved it into his mouth. "So Sam, what about it, his left hand or yours?"

"Wow and you acted like I was crazy." she sneered then flinched when Spinelli's bones could again be heard breaking.

"Sam if you had been smart you would have left me and my children alone. But you went to Sonny, had him sent a hit man after my children. Not a wise move and like I said, Max paid for it. Sonny paid for it, may they rest in peace."

"You expect me to believe you, you got the drop on Max and Sonny?" she said with a laugh.

"No, I don't expect you to do anything but scream before I am finished with you." said Elizabeth as she moved in front of Sam. "You know, I can't help wondering, are those puppies real. I mean it's clear from your lack of bra they sag, but I know from medical textbooks, that even fake ones need support of a good bra."

Walking over, Elizabeth picked up the needle and went to stand in front of Sam. "Now be a good girl and don't move, I might just give you a lollipop."

Sam tried to squirm away as Elizabeth moved in closer and closer, even penetrating her skin with the needle point until blood was showing. Elizabeth looked down and gave a quick laugh as she moved backwards. "The ride or die chick, pissed her pants. Poor Sammy, no sucker for you."

Elizabeth sat back down in her chair, lifted her water and watched the two of them. Spinelli was clearly in pain, but she had no regrets. His typing little fingers were the reason her children had been in danger. Well, no more. As for Sam, she was clearly scared out of her mind. Now was the time to play.

"So Spinelli, shall we play the tape of our visit with Miss Davis and her daughters?"

Sam was cursing as she listened to what the geek had spilled. And worse what she had heard that Jason had known.

Jason was helped into the car, his legs still shaky as he asked Johnny to drive him up the cliff roads. "Thank you. I know you mean well, but I just want better for Elizabeth than me."

"What about what she wants?" asked the dark haired man as he headed across town. "You two have repeatedly made decisions for one another out of fear. That is what your problem is. I get that, with Anthony as a father, boy do I get that. But Jason, now is your chance. Your moment to make things right."

"Do you remember how Lulu acted when you two were together, now I saw Carly change just like that, I saw Courtney go from clueless screw up to dangerous clueless screw up. I saw Brenda Barrett go to the FBI to protect Sonny, I saw every single woman including my sister change and not for the better as she became part of my world. I want so much better for Elizabeth, for our children."

"Jason, what about the Spencers, they were the reason that family is screwed up, not the mob. As for rest, why did you fall in love with Elizabeth, because she stood out in the crowd, right?" he asked. Seeing Jason nodding he said "Then why are you lumping her with those other women. The only time I have ever seen your lady love, she was defending those she cared about. At the Ball, she was searching for flash lights, not trouble. She didn't go looking for it, like the others, your sister included." he said sure that was a sensitive subject.

"I promised myself years ago, after I saw the way a detective treated Elizabeth with disdain, someone he had always been gentle with before her friendship with me. I swore I would never let her be put in that position again. I forgot it for a while, but then I woke up, I realized what I was costing her."

"See, Jason, I think you don't realize what you cost her is what you can give back to her. It is going to take time and work, but in the end, you can have that family you dream of, with the woman of your dreams." said Johnny quietly then turning to look at the car driving past he said "I would have sworn that was your old guard Cody."

"I thought he was protecting Elizabeth, isn't that what you said?" asked Jason.

"Yes, how much further." asked Johnny his mind still on the former guard.

"I want to stop at Vista Point first. There is something I need to think about." he said then when they pulled on to the site, he struggled to get himself to the bench. Sitting there, he felt his mind go back to the day Elizabeth and he had met out there and kissed back when he had been trying to protect them from themselves.

Standing, he looked around then thought about what Johnny said. Maybe the person he needed to talk to, the person who should get the final say was the one person on this earth outside of his children he was terrified to talk to.

In the car, he quietly said "On to the safe house."

AT the safe house, Elizabeth saw that Spinelli had passed out from the pain then sat down in front of Sam. "You know, I was going to kick your ass, just to show you how its done, but frankly your pissing your pants put an end to that. Although, I do intend to make you suffer. What should we start with, I know, lets use the pliers to pull off those acrylic nails, shall we?"

Standing, Elizabeth walked over and picked up the pliers, "So, where of where should we start?"

"Elizabeth, we have company." said the accented voice from the top of the stairs.

Hurrying over, Elizabeth stuck the rag in the woman's mouth before tying another around it. Upstairs, she said "Who is it?"

"You are not going to believe this one." said the guard. "Two dead men."

"Crap, Jason must have planned to come here to heal. Get everything packed up. I will go delay him." she said walking to the door. Opening it, she stood there with her arms crossed while Johnny got out of the driver's side door. "Don't move, you will be taking him back to the Quartermaine house."

"I don't think so." said the Italian, he had more than had it with both of them. Helping Jason up, he moved to the door then when she tried to prevent them from entering, said "I will find a side door."

"Here." she said opening it up with a flourish, hoping that the equipment was gone. "I had come here to be alone before leaving town tomorrow. Are you out taking a look at your past?"

"Don't." snapped John. Dropping Jason onto the sofa, he said "You two are the most annoying, pigheaded, screwed up people in love that I know. I will be back in the morning, if you don't kill each other, I expect to hear that you have gotten your acts together."

Slamming the door on his way out, he saw the second car and then a man slipping from the shadows getting into it. Deciding to follow the man, he quickly called Monica and said "If Jason calls, don't go get him."

Ten minutes later, Johnny coasted to a stop behind the late model sedan and got out to track the shadow. Seeing Cody Paul talking to him and then getting the gist of what they were talking about, he swore then walked up. "We need to talk."

Cody turned with his gun already out, his eyes narrowed when he saw the Zachara heir standing there. "And why should we do that?"

"Because I think we are after the same thing, Elizabeth and Jason together."

"Actually, we aren't. We want Miss Webber happy, with or without Morgan." said the bald man as he looked at him. "What do you think you know?"

"I think that the two of you are responsible for the various disappearances around town. I have kept an eye on things and that took some good planning, and muscle."

"I think a little knowledge is a dangerous thing because you have it wrong." replied Cody. Then he said "Why did you bring Morgan there?"

"His usual, walking away to keep them safe." answered Johnny. "What I don't get, will never get is how they are safer without him."

"Because it isn't about keeping them safe." said a voice behind them. As they all turned, the man stepping out of the darkness said "Put your hands down, you look foolish."

"Who are you?" asked Johnny while Cody controlled the reflexive need to salute. "Gunny."

"Mr. Paul. None of you get it, this walking away, he doesn't want Elizabeth's so called innocence to become mired in mud, in the blood and mess that is his life. Too bad he didn't think about that before he was declared dead."

"I think I get it, but he did think about it." replied Johnny. "Wait... you mean since the Towers exploded."

"Yes, I do." said the man. "But he left his family vulnerable and he forgot one very important thing. That Elizabeth Webber takes care of her own, protects her own. She took on her rapist to protect not herself but to protect her friend, Mr. Morgan's sister. She took on Helena Cassadine more than once to protect those she cares about. She killed that Russian after her kids, and now since she believed she was all alone against someone who was trying to kill her children, she got help and then took the offensive. This time, this time there will be justice."

Johnny thought about the rumors regarding the agents with Elizabeth, then about what they had learned about Jerry Jacks begging to be put in an American SuperMax prison rather than an Israeli one. The mob going after Sonny was from Boston where the head had a son who was some sort of Navy cop. The Turks after Cassadine, the SEC... laughing he said "Elizabeth, Elizabeth Webber was behind it all. Damn, a girl after my own heart. Smart and most importantly discreet and successful successful."

"We don't have time for this. Cody, her letter runs out in at 8:00 AM, where is she?"

"With Morgan." said Cody. "They are in the basement while she is arguing with him upstairs, here."

Handing him the ear set, the Marine put it in then pulled it out as quickly. "Fine, we have to get back there. You, I don't know who you are to this situation, but you need to get Morgan out of there."

Cody listened again to the ear set then said "Maybe not. Let's let them fight. Zachara, come with me, Sir, you know you can't be part of this. One way or another McCall and Spinelli will be taken care of tonight."

"What about me?" asked the accented guard. "My equipment is obviously still running and it is in the basement, we are not the only ones getting an earful."

With a smirk, Cody said "Well, Elizabeth planned to torture Sam to get to the truth, I think what she is hearing will do a much better job than causing her physical pain. Whatever else I know, I know that she sees Morgan as hers. If she is paying attention, well then she knows that literally their whole relationship was false."

"What do you mean?" asked Johnny in frustration until he was given an ear set. Hearing the two arguing, he started to laugh. "Oh, this is good."

"Head back with Agent Gibbs, I will have Zachara help me." stated Cody, "I will send you your equipment later."

At the house, Elizabeth stood and glared at Jason. As they started out with all their usual nonsense, Elizabeth snapped "Oh please, Carly and Sonny call and you pull you head out of their ass and say "What may I do for you master?"

"What about Oh, Lucky, I love you, yes I will let you degrade me, hurt me and abandon our children on a whim all because I have to believe you saved me after my rape otherwise I would have to stand up and admit that I am too scared to tell you what I really think of you. That is the man you wanted raising our children, the man you thought would be a better father than ME!" he snapped his hands trembling in anger.

"Oh please, let's talk about our children. Let's start with Cam. It was YOUR enemy that did this, Faith wanted to hurt you!" she snapped.

"Really, I seem to recall an affair with YOUR husband, she hated you just as much as me. I just don't get how she got a hold of what she did. It wasn't like I was having sex." snapped Jason in frustration. Seeing Elizabeth's raised eyebrows, he said "Do you really think after what she did to you, I would go there."

"You did before, then again with that bitch Sam." she drawled.

Wishing he had the strength to make her sit, Jason said "No, no I didn't. But I will explain later. For now, I just want to know, how?"

Seeing how quietly he asked she sat down on the other end of the sofa and said "I figured that part out. At least from my side. Just before Halloween, I went to see Dr. Meadows, I had a message that they needed to check something that showed up on a pap smear. She wasn't there, another doctor was covering for her. I was a bit tense, but he offered to have a nurse there, was so kind, I felt like I was overreacting. I called back a day later for my test results because he said he had to get a sample of the tissue, that that was why he was using the equipment he was. I was told my tests were all fine."

Standing again, she said "I just don't get why Faith did this?"

"I don't know." said Jason. "But I think she tried to tell me, when I went after her for what she did to Michael. She said something about my child, my son. I remember telling Sonny about it later, he acted weird but I dismissed it as his being uncomfortable with remembering that at one point I was Micheal's father."

Walking to the window, Elizabeth said "How do you think that they faked the tests?"

"I have no idea. I do know that Sam was told by Sonny." he said in disgust.

"I heard, I heard the whole thing. How they were going to kill me and tell you so you would go for custody. Too bad they didn't get that the only kids you claim belong to everyone else." she replied in a slightly bitter tone.

"No, don't you get it." he said "I would have given anything to have known back there. Things would have been so different. So different." he said wiping away the tear rolling down his cheek. "I would have been able to get out then, but after the truth about Sonny's illness came out, it was too late."

Turning, she looked at him then said "What are you talking about?"

"Just that if I had known then, I would have had an excuse to get out of that mess of a marriage, I went into it to protect you, to protect myself from loving you... but after Ric, I thought... well... I thought that we were wrong, that there were worse things than taking a chance." he said his mind still in the past. "Then you held my hand to your stomach, that day in the courthouse and I felt sick because I wanted that baby to be mine. I can still see the green mist I was feeling."

"If I had known, we would have been gone. Sonny and Carly might have ended more peacefully because they both thought I was on their sides. I wouldn't have had to deal with the Sam mess. Sometimes I can't help wishing she had aborted that kid like she talked about."

Seeing Elizabeth's surprise, he said "Yes, the same dead child she constantly throws up as an excuse, Sam was threatening to abort. She only changed her mind when I said she could stay with me and that Sonny would give her ten million dollars."

"I think the reason I felt so much for the loss of that baby and then let Sam stay around was because of Cam and you." he said finally telling her the truth. "God, you looked so beautiful as a mother, so incredibly beautiful. You weren't part of the darkness, you were happy then that surrogacy happened. I remember my memory was gone, but I felt a need to get away from here, to flee. The day I got my memory back, I recalled why. You were having a child, with Jax. I felt sick. I couldn't help wishing it was me."

"But you were with Sam, you loved Sam." she said.

"No, actually I didn't." he replied. "Elizabeth, Sam was there, she wanted a family and since I knew I couldn't have one with you, I decided she would do; that she was who I should love.. While in Mexico two years ago, I was reliving my memories and I finally faced myself and when I came too and found out I had slept with Sam. The loathing and hate I felt, I knew, I knew that is what you would feel towards me."

When Elizabeth sat down in chair, certain she didn't want to hear this, but knowing it was the best way to get over what she felt for him. "And yet you kept sleeping with her."

Standing, Jason found he didn't have the strength and fell to his knees in front of her. "To keep you away. Just like why I started up with Courtney, the first time. I lost myself in my determination to keep you safe and I know that like my relationship with Courtney, you would see it as the betrayal it was. What I didn't realize was when you felt nothing again, you would try to wreck yourself."

"Why, Jason? Why is us so bad?" she asked the question that burnt her soul.

"Because you are all that is goodness in my life. More than our children, more than anything else, you are better than all of us. There is no one, no one other than my grandmother who I would never want to have my life touch. And every time it did, it hurt you." he said unable to wipe the tears falling now.

"I have loved you since the day I meet you at Jake's. I didn't get it at first, but then when I stayed with you at the studio, I knew., I spent years trying to figure out how to stop that and it only grows deeper and deeper every single time we meet."

"Then why walk away?" she asked.

Picking up her hands, Jason took them to his chest and pressed them against his erratically beating heart. "The same reason I picked a fight the last time we were here. I woke up, you were still asleep and I found peace, heaven from waking up in you arms. My phone rang and I answered it. Franco was on the other end."

Elizabeth saw his face and groaned "And every single thing we had just said to one another got tossed out because of a call from that man?"

"Yes. Elizabeth, I looked over at you, asleep and I knew. I knew that this was the final straw. That it wasn't just my enemies coming after us, my so called friends wanting us apart, now it was complete strangers who were obsessed with me. I wanted you and the boys safe. So I said what I did, needing you to avoid me at all cost. Then I heard about Shadybrook."

Touching her face after he released her hands, Jason said "I so badly wanted to be there but I knew, I knew that if I stepped one foot near you, I would lose what little control I had. Lucky was there, talking and I could hear myself propping him up. Then I found out he wasn't helping you like he had said, that he was making it worse. I found out about the baby. Lulu was screaming that it was Nik's. I saw you that day in the courtyard, then Lucky showed up. I saw you having another child, another baby growing inside of you and I clung to what I had. To Carly, to Sam, that way I didn't forgot my promise to keep you safe."

"But I wasn't safe, Helena had nothing to do with you, Nik's manipulations had nothing to do with you, neither did Lucky, well maybe his did." she admitted honestly. "I was a mess, but then two things happened. I heard about this company, was going to invest so that I could give you back your money you had set up for the boys and tell you and your coterie to shove it. I went to a broker, a good one it turns out. He showed me some numbers, regarding the so called miracle break through. I thought, my brother the doctor, he knows more and told the man."

"He told me that was called insider trading and if I wanted to stay out of jail to not invest." she added dryly. "Then he said if I really want to invest, there were better companies. And he was right."

"You know, when I saw you had left town... I heard from Carly a few days later, she had no idea I was the father and she pissed me off. Then I found out about Cam." Jason buried his head in her lap as the tears flew. "Elizabeth, I knew I could never claim my family but I could get rid of the leeches. It was my fault that they were still talking about you, my fault you had to flee."

Elizabeth found herself running her hands through his hair like she did with Jake sometimes when he was upset. After about a half hour, she asked "What happens now?"

Looking at her, he said "That is up to you. I would like to come and be there with you. I know you aren't ready for us to be a family and I get that. But someone recently told me I was a coward and he is right. Can you give us a chance."

"Jason, I have changed. I wish I could, but I have done things, things that will change how you feel about me." she said not able to look at him. When his warm hand cupped her face to lift it so their eyes would meet, she said "I am not the same person. I did what I had to do but you, you are going to hate me when you find out."

"Tell me, please? Is this about your grandmother and the others. That I don't get, I know you love Audrey." he said looking at her.

"The day that you brought our daughter back, I overheard my brother talking to Nik. He had been plotting with him, behind my back." she said then adding. "It was what convinced me along with your agreeing with Carly that Sam and you needed time away to leave town."

"I wasn't paying any attention, I had no idea what I was agreeing to. I just wanted to get them away from you. We didn't go, she begged and whined, then threatened. Had her sisters and Spinelli buzzing around, even Alexis got involved." he said in disgust. "I was told I owed her for her planning on waiting for me. I never asked her to and was hoping she would find someone else, but it didn't work."

"Anyhow, I went to Baltimore where my uncle and aunt live. Someone helped Nik find us, I later learned it was Spinelli. I had figured out that a blood test would get him to stay away so Uncle Tom called a contact with the Baltimore Forensics Unit, they sent the results here and I left town as soon as the restraining orders were issued against the Spencers and Nik."

"I know, I tried to find you, but it was too late." said Jason. "I stupidly thought that Spinelli... that he was on my side."

"We were in Washington, the boys loved it. Then I read you had died, the battle to have you declared dead then the stuff about your will. I was sick to read that Jake was considered your heir but we stayed here, out of the way I thought. Then one day after picking up the boys, we heard a pop near the Navy Base. I thought it was just a tire blow out or something."

"An NCIS agent showed up and asked questions. I thought we were covered in spite of my having recognized the man as one of Sonny's former guards. Then a woman showed up. They had determined that he had accidentally blown himself up, but he had two photos with him. The lab reconstructed the two damaged pictures and they were of Jake and I and then one in Baltimore, taking with a security camera of Cam holding his sister."

Jason's hands shook. Johnny had told him it was a close call, that Sonny's hit man had gotten close, but he had no idea how close. "This woman, she was relentless. She said I was a sitting duck. I didn't want to listen, I buried my head in the sand. Then one day I saw the actually photos and what was on the back. It said Morgan's kids. And I knew that I could no longer hide. So I met with this doctor friend of hers. He sent me up with someone that helped me get my head on straight."

"Then Zeva, well she trained me, taught me how to protect myself and my family and then we talked about what I was going to do. I knew, I knew that the safest way to protect them was to make sure they couldn't get to us ever again."

"I know." said Jason. "I know you used the law and got them out of your hair."

"Jason, I did more than that. Zeva got me some sort of special letter." Jason froze, he had one of those, one from years ago. He didn't like where this was going. Not at all.

"And Tony had a contact in Boston, a very important one. Zeva's friends rallied and I did what I had to do." she said. Then looking him squarely in the eyes she said "I talked to Gia, Taggert's sister and found out that Nik, that he was obsessed for years. I came here, found proof and then set Helena and him up to kill each other. Then I took down my family, sent Patrick out of town along with Epiphany to protect those I cared about."

"Diane, Diane helped you." he said quietly as he listened to his worst nightmare come true.

"Yes, and then I dealt with the Spencers. I took away Luke and Bobbie's businesses and homes. I didn't mean for Lulu to kill herself, god that is not what I was after."

"I think that Sonny did that." he replied wanting to ease her burden. He knew that Lulu really killed herself but like Johnny had said, with her it was only a matter of time."

"Then I got Lucky sent to jail, he won't make it out alive but that is because he is listed as a child abuser. Ethan got a free pass though. He was kind to me when a lot weren't." she said quietly. "Then I took down Alexis. She was easy, Sam isn't her daughter. And she have files, files that prove she blackmailed judges for years to get her way in the courts."

Seeing his expression, she said "Very long story but Micheal's stay in Pentonville, she talked a good talk, but she was behind it."

"I also finally dealt with Maxie, or rather forced Mac to. Carly lost her hotel, her children and her house. Sam is facing prison. Then there was Sonny." she said. "I had Max grabbed, I found out everything then we took care of Max."

"What do you mean by took care?" he asked closing his eyes.

"What do you think I mean. We got what we needed from him then disposed of the body. Sonny I didn't even bother talking to. I just shot him. That bastard was going to kill my kids, so don't you dare defend him." she hissed only to have her arms grabbed roughly as Jason made her look at him.

"I only regret that you had to do it. Dammit, Elizabeth, this is why I walked away. So you wouldn't end up like this."

"Oh relax, your precious Carly and Michael are still alive. Not that I did that for you, but for Jax." she snapped, annoyed with him.

"I don't give a shit about them, I didn't want this for you. None of this was supposed to happen." he snarled.

"Well, my family was going to die if it didn't happen, so you don't get to give me hell for it. I did what I had to do. Protect our children. Something you were incapable of doing for your own blood but could do for every single other kid in this town." she snapped. "After all you were fucking the biggest threat to our kids."

"That is why I was with her. To keep her away, to protect you."

"And telling her you love her, that she would be a good mother, fuck you, Jason Morgan, just fuck you." she said angry with him as her hands balled into fists and she glared at him..

"No, I said that to get to the truth, you don't get to take the high ground, Elizabeth. You were using Lucky and he was just as big of a danger to our kids."

"I get that, and I dealt with Lucky because if I left it up to you... When were you going to deal with Sam and that freak Spinelli?" she snapped. "When they finally succeeded in killing one of us."

"I had set up plans, she was going to die in prison. As for Spinelli without us around, he would piss off someone and end up dead. I didn't want to go to jail for such a stupid reason." he snapped.

"I don't believe you." she said "He is the bigger threat, why can't you see that?"

"How do you get that one?" he asked annoyed with her.

"Because Jason, Sam isn't insane and Spinelli is. That kid has more than a few screws loose. Sam, she isn't a danger without backup, Spinelli is. That's why, that's why I have to end this. Take them out."

"NO!" he ordered. "Dammit, Elizabeth. You are better than this. You shouldn't have to kill people."

Looking at Jason she said "Apparently I do when you aren't up to the job of protecting your own family. You say you slept with her to keep us safe, why didn't you just kill the bitch?" she snapped.

"Because I know she has connections to the Russians, to what happened in Mexico. And I want the truth. I need the truth... and I would do anything, anything to get it." he hissed. "I know that you don't believe it. But I can't let this go. I have to find out the truth, for us, for the boys."

Elizabeth said "Do you remember when you said without trust there can't be love?"

"Yes, why?" he asked.

"Here is your chance to prove that." Handing him the key, she said "The basement and Jason.. don't make me not trust you."

A bit confused, he staggered to his feet and said "I need your help. I have pushed it too much today."

Agreeing, she went and unlocked the door. They could hear the muffled shouts from the two tied up below and Jason looked at her startled before gripping the hand rails. "I will go down myself."

Elizabeth went back to the living room and hoped she hadn't misplaced her trust as Jason reached the bottom of the staircase and saw Spinelli tied to the wall his hands bleeding and Sam was tied to a chair.

Walking over, he ripped off her gag then did the same to Spinelli's. Letting them bitch and moan about Elizabeth, he said quietly "Why would either of you think I was here to free you."

Chapter 9 Today's quote courtesy of Sunshine who reviewed this story on HH:Damn, that's...and Liz said...then Jason yelled...and then Liz asked him...and then finally...

Walking over, he ripped off her gag then did the same to Spinelli's. Letting them bitch and moan about Elizabeth, he said quietly "Why would either of you think I was here to free you."

"JASSSIINNN, you know you love me." whined the woman tied to the chair.

"Sam, stop trying to con me, I really am not that stupid no matter how much you like to pretend I am. Now how about we have a long talk. About the Russians, and how they followed Elizabeth and you to the cabin. Funny thing is, I saw the tapes, they aren't on them. Not until you make a phone call while you changed the tire on the van."

"They were there, I saw them." she said confidently not realizing what she was giving away as she attempted to clear herself. "They tripped a wire outside my apartment then I saw them on the way to her house."

"And you led them straight there, didn't you?" he asked quietly as she caught on to the way she was giving away the truth. "Sam. I have one more question then we will move on but why?"

"Why? What?" she asked.

"Why didn't you just move on, why do what you did. I mean, you had a chance at a different life, one the you claimed to want. I mean, why not leave Elizabeth and my family alone." he asked. Picking up the water bottle he saw was marked, he opened the fridge. More were marked then not. Sipping from one of the marked ones, he offered her the plain one.

He saw the moment she relaxed and decided to make sure she knew that he wasn't playing. "What happened to Spinelli?"

As he listened to their explanation, he inwardly flinched at the idea of Elizabeth, his Elizabeth having to do this, worried about protecting their family. On the surface, he kept his face neutral then asked "Sam, why would the families think that I would be okay with my family being killed?"

Seeing her confusion, he asked "I was told my mistress, was offering up the information. That I would be grateful if my family was taken care of."

"Elizabeth must have told them that, after all she was your mistress, why does she hate the Quartermaines, did they turn on her for sleeping with Emily's husband." Sam was thinking she was covering her rear but soon found the table in front of her shoved out of the way.

"Sam, Elizabeth wasn't my mistress, by definition, a mistress is just a highly paid whore. I was talking about you and I was talking about the threat against Elizabeth and the boys." he hissed as he moved in closer. "You seem to think that you are Teflon, that nothing is going to stick to you. But I know, I know what you did and how, what I want to know is why?"

When she didn't answer, Jason picked up the the needle and stood in front of Spinelli and said "And what do you know about this, what do you know about why she tried to kill my family?"

"We, we are your family, Stone Cold. The goddess, the Valkyrie and me, we are the only ones who truly love you." he said earnestly. "We only did what we had to to protect you from those trying to steal you away from us."

"You sent a hit man after children. MY CHILDREN." he raged. "You tried to kill the woman I love, and for what. So that I wouldn't make you wipe your own asses? Spinelli, shit, Elizabeth is right. You are the more dangerous of the two. Your effing insane if you think you mean more to me than my family, my children. I kept the losers in my life to PROTECT THEM, not you. I thought you understood, that you were my friend, then I found out that you were helping her, you were setting me up."

"But no, Stone Cold, we were protecting you. We were keeping your heart safe for your soul mate."

"Soul mate?" snorting he said "Which one, both Carly and Sam claim that role. But have you ever looked the words up, I really doubt it. A soul mate is a person with whom one has a feeling of deep and natural affinity, love, intimacy, sexuality, spirituality, and compatibility. There is nothing deep about my feelings for either of them. Sam is free sex and keeping her out of trouble, Carly, is the same without the sex just a tie created in a reckless promise made by a two year old."

"But, Stone Cold, Sam is the yin to your yang." he said only for Jason to snap "Not likely. Once again. They mean complimentary, lightness and dark, good and bad. Sam is more like a mirror image of that reflection you see in the mirror after a night of binge drinking and having sex with your roommates ugly step sister."

"You don't mean that, like Molly says, you are destined romance, tragic lovers..."

There was a shot then Jason moved closer to the kid. "You are using the twisted rantings of a ten year old to prove your theories. She is wrong and you are wrong and I am done arguing with you. If anything Molly's description fits Elizabeth and I." When Spinelli started to argue, Jason said "I am wasting my time and I have better things to do."

There was another shot then silence. Sam tried to twist in her chair but couldn't move. "Jason, Jason what is going on?"

Moving closer to the woman in the chair, Jason put the gun to her temple and said "Start talking because the longer you talk, the less painful your death is going to be."

"But Jason..." her voiced trailed off as he moved around to sit in the chair across from her. "You love me, you know you do. You came back to me, you left her alone and came back to me."

Snoring, he said "NO, you followed me around and I let you. I was scared what you might do to my family, to Elizabeth and our children. Even before the tests I thought of Cameron as my son. Did you know that I asked Elizabeth to marry me the moment I found out she was pregnant, I didn't give a crap that the baby might be Lucky's. I just wanted to take the chance I had let go, I just wanted her back."

"NO, you were doing what you always do, you were helping out someone. You didn't love her, you didn't love her baby. You couldn't, you loved me." she said eager to connect to the man she loved. "We were meant to be a family. We still could, you just go upstairs and kill her. We take your little girl and she can be ours. Like it was meant to be all along."

Jason looked at her then lifted the gun. Walking up the stairs, he called out to Elizabeth, positive that Sam would think she was getting what she wanted. He listened as she called out encouragement. When the woman of his dreams showed up, he took a leap of faith, knowing that Elizabeth needed him to accept what she had done and this was his best way to prove it.

"Sam wants me to take our daughter and kill you then let her be a mother to her." he said. "What do you think?"

Elizabeth looked at him confused, then saw in his eyes what was going on. Leaning, in she kissed him on the cheek knowing they were out of Sam's eye sight and said "Well, if that is truly what she wants..."

Jason returned down the stairs then looked at Sam before saying. "Is that why you did it?"

"What?" she asked confused. "Did what?"

"Let Franco escape, did you tell him that Elizabeth's little baby was mine." he said quietly then when she didn't answer, Jason grabbed her by the neck and squeezed hard. "Talk to me. Did you tell Franco to kill Elizabeth, did you set her up to be murdered by that sick bastard."

"HE WAS GOING TO KILL ME, HE WAS THREATENING ME, I DIDN'T WANT TO DIE SO I TOLD HIM THE FIRST NAME THAT CAME TO MIND. SHE HAS TO DIE FOR WHAT SHE TOOK FROM ME. YOU LOVED ME, YOU DID THEN IT WAS NEVER THE SAME, YOU DIDN'T... YOU DIDN'T TREAT ME THE SAME, NOT ANYMORE." Sam shouted at him. "Before you respected me, but I became a body to fuck to toss kind words at when you wanted me to do something. I didn't deserve that, I gave you everything, I gave up everything for you."

"Sam don't kid yourself, you were a body to fuck before you slept with Ric." he said quietly. "Oh, I tried to wrap it up in pretty words because I thought since I couldn't have a family with Elizabeth, I could pretend with you. But where did that get me, no place. I was still fucking someone, I didn't realize the difference until the night, the night I saw you with Ric and then Elizabeth showed up."

"However, I don't intend to share that with you, because there is no reason for me to taint those memories by speaking of them with you." he said then moving to stand next to her he said "You have some questions to answer and I am getting tired of waiting. Let's start with why you came to town."

"Jax, I was after Jax." she snapped then looked horrified at what she said "Then his dad died and I knew it wouldn't work. So I saw a chance with Sonny then that bitch took him back. You came running after me, and I soon found out who you were Thanks to Elizabeth talking to Emily, I learned you were the Quartermaines favorite. It wasn't hard, Everyone told me how badly you wanted a kid. You fell right into play."

"What about Cameron, when did you learn he was my son?" he asked wondering exactly how long he had and what was in that bottle of water.

"Sonny told me. I was getting a bit frustrated and you weren't doing what I wanted. I thought it was Courtney, but he told me that he had seen you watching Elizabeth with her son and that if I didn't play it cool, I would lose you to her. I asked what he meant, and he said all in good time."

She looked to Jason and saw he wasn't saying anything and continued. "Then later on, he came to me and said that it was important I take care of something for him at the hospital the next time I was there. I saw the file and realized what he had been talking about. Then later on, after our daughter died-"

"Your daughter, yours and Sonny." he snapped tired of the idea he was the father.

"Anyhow..." she said ignoring that statement, "When you took Hope and gave her to that woman against my wishes and I was pissed, Sonny came over and told me to stop acting like I was and he would get me Elizabeth's son. I just had to get you out of town. Then he arranged the boat, saying to make sure Elizabeth saw it for some reason."

Jason thought about it and then it hit him. The conversation the night he went after Luis Alcazar, he was beginning to wonder if his penthouse had bugged. It certainly explained why he was called out whenever he tried to talk to Elizabeth. "Why did he want me out of town?"

"He had a plan to take care of her. Then something changed and he ordered us back and I was pissed, I wanted the baby he promised me." she said frustrated. "But you seemed to soften towards me so I let it go for then. Then I decided I didn't want her leftovers, I wanted a kid of my own. Dr. Meadows warned me it would be difficult to get pregnant but I tried."

"I told you I didn't want a kid then." he pointed out. Michael had been hurt along with the rest of Sonny's kids and he had known then that a family was a mistake. He should have tossed her out then, but instead out of loneliness and how she had helped with Michael he had kept her around.

"I knew you would change your mind. I saw you, you would look at kids and melt. That is why I waited, I knew eventually you would give in to what I wanted." she said confidently. Jason fumed but knew she was right, if Manny Ruiz hadn't come to town, who knows what would have happened, he thought shuddering.

"Then you thought you could walk away after I was shot. I was shot trying to protect you, but no, not even that was enough for you to marry me." she said venomously. "I did my best to fix things and nothing worked. I even tried to get along with that bitch Carly, but my so-called Mother kept interfering."

"Is that why you slept with Ric?" he asked then laughed before telling her. "You know, I owe you a thanks for that one. It saved me from making a huge mistake then it allowed me an excuse to do something I have wanted for years. Since he hurt Elizabeth and Carly while she was pregnant, I got to beat the hell out of the bastard and Sonny couldn't do a damn thing about it."

"You know you did that because he seduced me." she said confidently.

"No, actually you seem to forget I saw the two of you, it looked pretty equal to me." he said with a smirk. "And most importantly, when I was feeling alone, feeling like I had nothing yet again, yet again an angel came to my rescue."

"An angel, don't kid yourself, Elizabeth Webber is a whore." she said only for Jason to grab her by her hair and twist his hand in it. Stretching her neck until it was taut, he waited, not saying a word as she tried to gasp "You and I both know you won't hurt a woman."

"Don't count on it." he said then still holding her hair slammed her entire chair backwards so that she was on the floor. He listened to her shouting in pain then said "Keep pushing it and your death is going to be painful."

"You bastard, you know you can't do this." she said only for Jason to lift the chair and sit her upright.

"Now keep talking." he snapped.

"About what?" she asked confused.

"Lets start with Jake and move on." he said "When did you decide to hurt Elizabeth and my sons."

"I wanted to kill her from the moment I found out you had fucked her in our penthouse." she said with tears running down her face. "Our love nest, you slept with her in our house. She didn't belong there."

"Actually, she was the first woman to ever live there." he said then added "I moved in to protect her and as for MY place, it was only a penthouse. A roof and a place to sleep, Nothing special." he said "This, this house... until tonight, this was to use your description, a love nest. I had plans for us as a family here."

Seeing her sudden smile, Jason got it and said cruelly, "Uh Sam, I meant Elizabeth and I. Remember the night you got hit and tried to blame it on her. She was on her way to meet me here. Now, I want to know about the the Russians, the drugs and how Sonny and Lucky fit in."

When Sam started to resist the drugs in her system, Jason offered her another sip of water. "No, I don't know what you gave me, but I am not stupid."

Tilting her head back with his hands in her hair again, Jason said "Clearly you are or you would decide that drinking it was the easy way. Now either drink or drown in it, either way is fine with me."

Sam locked her jaw and pressed her teeth and lips together. Jason let go of her hair and grabbed her jaw and squeezed until she opened it. Pouring the water, he listened to her gag then kept going until he saw she had swallowed. Letting go he sat down the water and waited.

Ten minutes later, Sam started to talk. "Nik, Lucky and I were looking into the drugs and I found out about Sonny so we had the perfect opportunity. I told Lucky that if Elizabeth was scared somehow during this mess, she would run and he agreed. He had been after a way to end the two of you since we found out about the aborted trip to Italy. Nik overheard and I expected him to warn her but he didn't, he just let it play out. I guess they weren't as good friends as she thought."

Thinking on what Elizabeth had told him about how obsessed Nik was, he knew that the Prince had made his plans all the way back then. "What else, Sam?"

"I heard Sonny talking to Max and figured out how to suggest they kidnap Jake. I was surprised when they came through the front of the cabin, but I later heard Sasha at the Roadhouse saying how Elizabeth would be a better prize and that they were going to call her and trade Jake for his mother. I couldn't let that happen."

"Why not?" he asked looking at her.

"Because Lucky would have been pissed. He made it very clear that if something happened to Elizabeth he would go to you, but that the kids were perfect bait." she said. Upstairs, Elizabeth gasped in shock and despair. The man she had asked Jason to let act as daddy to his son, sons had been willing to let them die so he could keep their mother.

"And since when are you scared of Lucky Spencer?" he asked thinking something was a bit off.

Sam wasn't completely under the drugs, she was hoping for a chance to escape when she had offered up Lucky well aware that Nik was the bigger danger.

Jason was watching her and saw her eyes looking around frantically then thought about the files. "Nik, you were scared of Nik. What did he have on you?"

Sam was trying to fight the drugs but ended up telling him. "He knew I wasn't a Cassadine and he made it clear that I was to do whatever it took to end your affair with Elizabeth. Since that was what I wanted anyhow, I just had to do so maneuvering. First getting Spinelli on my side by pointing out that if you were to ever marry Elizabeth he would be out , then playing the I am okay with just being friends bit. It worked too."

"What happened in Mexico Sam?" he asked as he went to get a sip of water, needing to clear his head as his mind realized he had played right into what they had planned for him, for Elizabeth. If he had only just once told Elizabeth that no, we are not going to follow Lucky's plan, none of this would have happened.

Feeling a bit clear headed, Jason turned at a soft sound. Sam was trying to untie herself. Seeing the chair across from her, he found he couldn't do anything about it then looked up in horror. The gun was on the work bench, closer to Sam then him and he was falling under the spell of the drugs.

Swallowing the feeling of cotton in his mouth, he tried shouting for Elizabeth, but it only came out a soft yelp, then he was a bit louder then finally "ELIZABETH, I drank the wrong water."

Coming down the stairs, just as Sam was completely free, Elizabeth looked quickly at Jason then at the skank standing about two feet from the bench. "Back away Sam."

Sam looked at the gun and then the unarmed Elizabeth about six feet away and gave her a smug smile. "I don't think so and I am so going to enjoy this."

With that she dived for the gun at the same time Elizabeth rushed over. They fell but Jason couldn't see who was holding the gun. Struggling to stand, from a combination of the drugs and being ill, he was about to throw himself over there when he heard thuds and then footsteps rushing down to the basement.

"BANG!" They all turned to the noise and saw the two women with Sam on the floor and an unmoving Elizabeth on top.

Jason was shouting her name while Cody and Johnny rushed over, trying to see who was causing the blood to spill into the floor. Elizabeth seemed to tremble then attempted to stand while Sam just lay there looking up in shock. "You bitch, you shot me."

"Sam, answer Jason's question. What did you do in Mexico?"

Sam got enough courage to try and spit at Elizabeth but when she started to do it, Cody pointed his gun in her face and said "I dare you..."

"Mexico, Sam?" asked Elizabeth. "How about I save you the trouble. You were sold by Jerry to some Mexican, yet managed to get free. Jerry thinks that you made a deal. Now since it wasn't with him... who was it with?"

Sam looked around wildly and saw there was no avenue of escape then snapped out "I got free and called Sonny, I made a deal with Sonny who had Nik get me free."

"I know you are aware that Jerry spilled about Jason and what you did. What I want to know is did you really think you were going to get away with killing my children, with killing Jason's children?"

Sam opened her mouth to speak then thought about it before snarking. "Why not, it's not like he wanted to be with you, after all he was fucking me all over town while you went to crazyville and then almost died."

"Yeah, amazing what a slow bleeder in the brain helped on by a manipulative slut and her faithful geek can do to a man." said Johnny as he leaned against the wall. "Sam, Monica operated on Jason. We found that you knew. The stitching, something about the thread used in Mexico. Edward Quartermaine did some digging."

"A doctor in Mexican emergency room., you do remember that room, it was where you found Jason. The thing is, he only let Jason go after you promised he would be medi-vacced home. Instead you took him back to that church so that you could pretend to rescue him, to play nurse maid, then brought him home without telling a single soul that he had a time bomb in his head."

Sam looked around then snapped with reality when she saw Jason being checked over by Elizabeth. "HE WAS SUPPOSED TO MARRY ME, SONNY PROMISED, I WAS TO GET RID OF ELIZABETH AND HER BRATS AND SONNY SAID HE WOULD MARRY ME. WHY DIDN'T YOU MARRY ME?" she screamed at him.

"I LOVED YOU, I BECAME JUST LIKE YOU... I DID WHATEVER YOU WANTED. I LET YOU FUCK ME ANYWHERE YOU WANTED... I WOULD HAVE SLEPT WITH ANYONE, ANYONE TO GET YOU TO LOVE ME. WHY DIDN'T YOU LOVE ME? SONNY, SONNY PROMISED YOU WOULD LOVE ME." Then her tone growing softer she said "I thought that when you were going to jail, well he will marry me now. Then I thought if we had to be married for you to have sex you would give in, but YOU JUST WOULDN'T GIVE IN."

"Sam, there just are... there just is nothing to say. I knew that something was up with you. I didn't know what or with who. I had no idea that I was harboring your helper in my own house." he said. "It's over and when you die tonight, I want you to know one thing. I am going to fight for my family, for a chance to make up to them what I let Sonny, Carly, Spinelli and you convince me I didn't need."

Seeing her smirk, he said "Now, that might not make things right with Elizabeth, but in the end, she is a forgiving person. She will need time and patience but I am not letting her go this time. I will do whatever..." Jason looked at the woman he loved and made sure she understood he wasn't letting her go. "...whatever it takes to win her back. Because I have been in love with her since a night at Jake's, I have been fascinated by her since a chance meeting in a rail road car and have known that she was my other half since a Christmas spent in a worn down studio."

Elizabeth looked at him and knew she was going to allow him to come with the children and her to Europe. Things weren't settled and she wasn't ready for their relationship to become what it used to be or what she had dreamed, at least not yet, but he was right. She and he would forgive one another and move on, and this time, this time they would make sure the timing was perfect.

Sam sat there watching them talking without saying a word and then looked down to where the blood was flowing profusely from her thigh. She might not have a chance with Jason, not after this but there was NO WAY she was going to let Elizabeth have him. Starting to stand, she reached for the ice pick Elizabeth had had earlier and lunged at the woman who was stealing her man.

"BANG." Jason shot her with the gun Elizabeth had wrestled away from her earlier. Looking at Johnny, he said "Make sure she is dead then make her disappear."

TWO MONTHS LATER

Elizabeth hung up the phone after thanking Zeva and her friends for their help. She walked back down the path to the blue waters of the Italian Rivera and watched as her children played in the sand with their father.

Things between Jason and her were moving at a much slower pace than they were with the boys. Mainly because she still felt guilt over Lucky especially when she watched Jason at night putting their children to sleep. Hearing footsteps, she saw Cody and Johnny arriving. They had been with them for almost a month. Jason had called them after one particularly ugly argument.

They had shouted, cried and even laughed over some of the problems they had had in the past but slowly surely they were coming to see the others true self.

Jason had come to realize that while yes, Elizabeth was softer to a certain extent that didn't mean she wouldn't do whatever was necessary to protect her family. The part that had been a surprise was that afterwords she had gone back to being the Elizabeth he had always known.

She had been shocked to realize just how deep Jason's inferiority complex was. She had always seen him as confident and self assured when it came to his life, it had been an eye opener to realize that he had a lot of the same doubts and fears of abandonment that she had.

He had bonded with the boys over a motorcycle then over a old fishing boat he had bought. They had spent time talking to them explaining things bit by bit so that when they were older the boys would be less likely to hate them. There was even a doctor they visited once a week with the two of them. Jason and she had gone a couple of time and dealt with their issues, now the man was called only when either were having issues with their past.

"What's up with the heavy sigh?" asked Johnny as he approached Jason who was shaking off the sand while watching the boys rush to join their mother to wash for lunch.

"I was planning on moving forward on my next step to a relationship with Elizabeth, but she got a call earlier and has been tense since." he said "Why are you back? I thought you were going to talk to someone in Florence?"

"I did, they gave me the information but I am no closer than I was the day I found the necklace." he said reaching into his pocket and pulling it out. "I found it on the docks my first week in Port Charles, I never found it's owner."

"Why are you still looking?" asked a curious Jason as he lifted his daughter and carried her up to the house.

"I don't know. I just need to find the answers. All I was told was the jeweler made to similar ones for two sisters. The man who ordered them paid cash and was an American blond with green eyes, that is all I found out." he said frustrated.

"Johnny, are you staying for lunch." asked Elizabeth as she joined them. "The boys are pushing Cody into staying."

"Actually yes, I have some updates for the two of you." he said with a slight smirk. "But they can wait until the boys are at their lessons."

After a lunch filled with noise, Elizabeth sent Jake and Cam off with their tutor who was taking them on a nature walk through the olive groves. Jason waited until Elizabeth had put their daughter down for her nap then said "What is it?"

"Well, I will start with Elizabeth's family. Your brother is back practicing medicine but not at GH. Monica is making him work at the clinic. Your grandmother is in Arizona like you suspected. Oh, I did want to let you know, Robin and Patrick came back to Port Charles, things seem to be fine there. Dr. Niles has transferred elsewhere."

Cody took out their list and said with a sigh. "Uh, Tracy is back with Luke. I don't know why you Aunt doesn't see he is with her for the money but you said to let it go so I am doing exactly that. Laura and her mother moved to Florida with Spencer after Lucky's funeral. I still don't get why he tried to escape from Sing-Sing, but there you have it. Ethan, went to see his mother and hasn't been back. Sorry Elizabeth, I know you were worried about him."

"Er, Carly is trying to scrap together the money to get home but hasn't been able to reach her mother for some reason." said an innocent looking Cody. "She has found it impossible to do more than call to the next town."

Elizabeth asked "Why? I thought that she was aware of the charges facing her?"

"She er, well we have her tagged. She is convinced that Sonny is alive and will help her." he said. "Alexis was disbarred and Ric has custody of the two girls. She is looking for her missing child, we have a good idea of where the child is, but I am not helping her. Diane Miller is helping Mac Scorpio deal with Maxie. She has been a handful since you left town. The judge told her one more screw up and she was off to jail. Seems like she sold a necklace worth some money that belonged to her sister. She claims that Georgie wore hers to that Black and White Ball and lost it."

"She is working for Brenda at the hotel and living there as well." said Johnny. He had gone back to have meeting with someone only to be told the item he had wanted was sold. He had wondered at the time but had finally located photos of the ball, then had been rather disappointed to find that none of the necklaces worn had matched. "Maxie it turns out wore her sister's, not the other way around. Something about how she should have gotten first choice."

Johnny dismissed his thoughts, having proven to himself that what he had thought was wrong, but still feeling something was off. Hearing Jason's next question he tried to pull himself back to the present.

"Does anyone suspect I am alive?" asked Jason.

"No, well, I think that a few people wish it but no one suspects." said Cody.

"Jax has been trying to locate you, Elizabeth." said the former Marine. "Since the day he got married to Brenda, something about owing you a very big thank you."

That night the two men stuck around to babysit while Jason and Elizabeth went to dinner. After a night of good food, a bike ride and then finally a very long talk, they went home the next morning as a couple. A year to the day that Elizabeth had returned to Port Charles, they were married and Jason announced to the world that he was alive.

In Port Charles, Monica and Edward dealt with all the various forms of excitement regarding the wedding and the announcements. From Bobbie convinced that it meant her family would be returning to others being convinced that all would go back to the way it was before to anger and threats of revenge from Maxie.

Nine months later

Elizabeth heard a knock on the hospital room door and said "Come in."

Robin entered the room and hugged her rarely seen friend. "How are you feeling?"

Looking down at the very rounded stomach beneath the covers, she said "Fat, but happy. Jason was here so far for all of it. I only wish he had been able to be here for the first three."

"The two of you look so happy." she said grinning at her. "Cameron and Jake are getting so big and your little girl, she looks like such a combination of the two of you. Now another girl... what are you going to name this one?"

Jason entered the room and said "Susanna, since Elizabeth named her sister I got to chose this one. For my biological mother and Monica. Alana is looking forward to her little sister, we are going to have our hands full."

Robin left the happy couple alone awaiting the birth of their forth child but the first one they were able to be completely open and together for. Walking to the hallway, she watched as Edward and Monica played with their grandchildren.

In the room, Jason was holding Elizabeth as the fireworks went off celebrating the fourth of July as they awaited the birth of their daughter, their life what they wanted it to be. "I love you."

Reaching up she pulled him down into a kiss and said "I love you too."

Then as the crescendo hit, she said "Jason, we need Kelly Lee."

Holding their child a bit later, Jason looked up at Elizabeth and said "Thank you for giving us another chance."

"How could I not?" she asked a bit tired from giving birth. "We just needed to declare our independence."

THE END. for now...

For those wondering... two years later

In a tiny speck of a fishing town in New Zealand, a woman living in a small run down trailer, stuck her head out the door and shrieked her son's name. "MICHAEL, COME HERE, I HAVE SOME GREAT NEWS."

Michael stretched from where he was fixing his fishing net, kissed his fiancee and said ruefully "I had better go find out what is going on, we know if I don't, she won't leave us alone."

At the door, he entered and was handed a newspaper by a grinning Carly. "JASON, JASON, YOUR FIRST FATHER IS ALIVE. WE WILL BE GOING HOME SOON. AREN'T YOU HAPPY? YOU CAN DUMP THAT MUFFIN FACED TART OUTSIDE AND WE CAN START PLANNING OUR RETURN."

Looking down at her hands, she said "I need some money to get my hair done and wow, my nails look really, really bad. At least I can quit that job packing sardines, oh, this is going to be so perfect."

As she whirled excitedly around the room, Michael read the article and shaking his head walked away as she talked about planning her wedding to Jason and how they were going to be rich AGAIN and that no one but no one would ever look down on her AGAIN.

Showing the newspaper to the woman waiting for him, he said "I guess she didn't read the date. This is over two years old. Jason isn't coming for her and my guess is he knew where she has been all along."

"I know she is your mother are you sure you want to do this?" asked the woman as they crept out of town on the late boats heading to Auckland.

"Yes, I have you and that is all I want." he replied as he tossed the newspaper in the trash when they reached the piers in Auckland.


End file.
